


The Prince of Mandalore

by ThetrueSithEmpress



Series: To Re-Write The Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin can feel the tension, Anakin is a dork sometimes, Blackmail, F/M, Grievous is an asshole, Happy Ending, I can't tag so sorry, Kidnapping, Korkie is really a Kenobi, My AU, Obi-Wan's a daddy, Obitine, Plot Twist, Satine tries her hardest to be strong in the face of losing Korkie, inner battle, is attachments bad thou?, loss and anger, really sorry, secrets and lies, the force wants love, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetrueSithEmpress/pseuds/ThetrueSithEmpress
Summary: *Imagine the title card "The Clone Wars" appears with the music before opening*"At some point the secret itself becomes irrelevant. The fact that you kept it does not”*Imagine the narrative voice speaking this*Korkie Kryze, Prince of Mandalore has been kidnapped by General Grievous and his Separatist army during a peace keeping mission to a planet in need. Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore, Aunt of the kidnapped boy, calls to the aid of the Galactic Republic who, with the help of Senator Padme Amidala, convince the Chancellor to enlist the help of the Jedi Council. The Council send Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to Mandalore’s aid, for they fear a more diabolical plan is in motion for the young Mandalorian prince.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: To Re-Write The Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850611
Comments: 67
Kudos: 223





	1. A Friend In Need

“Master?!” Anakin questioned; the towering figure crossed his arms over the black tunic as he turned his gaze to the smaller male. The auburn hair twisted in the wind as fingers pressed against his chin, his eyes were lost in thought to the questioning voice beside him.

“Master?!” The tone changed from curiosity to full on worry as Obi-Wan blinked and turned his gaze, letting out a soft hum as if to question the very use of the title.

“What is it Anakin?” Head shook from his throughs and moved down the ramp that lowered onto the platform. Hands curled behind his back and gripped together in hopes of stopping himself from nervously stroking his beard. It had been a few rotations since Obi-Wan had seen Satine and his nerves were shot. He could sense the smirk upon Anakin’s face behind him even now, he silently cursed their force bond for allowing his annoying padawan to know just how pathetic he felt.

“Just worried about you Master! Not every day I see you so… frazzled.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Obi-Wan stopped; turning his head as his brow curled in annoyance at the very concept.

“I am not… frazzled… as you so elegantly put it Anakin. I am just concerned. Korkie is the only heir to Mandalore. The idea of him being used as a tool to force the Duchess…”

“Ahh yes; the beautiful Satine wasn’t it?” Anakin cut in, smirking as his arms crossed against his chest once more, his eyebrow rose. Oh, how he enjoyed teasing him. Obi-Wan’s eyes rolled as he nodded to his words before turning back towards the waiting transport, jumping upon the hovering platform and returning to his thoughtful pose. Fingers curled around his month, stroking his beard; arm around his chest as he waited, watching from the corner of his eye for Anakin to take his spot, leaning against the rail as the vehicle pushed off towards the palace.

Within the golden throne room, the Duchess of Mandalore sat, her body was strong and straight, back pressed against the rainbow glowing glass that coloured the normally yellow room with shades of blue, red and green. Blonde locks curled around wooden white lilies, the symbol of peace, her head-dress covered the rest of her platinum strands as her long delicate fingers tapped with visible annoyance, her leg jittered under the long blue skirt, her heel boots echoed a sound that rang in stereo with her nails against the arm rest.  
The normally composed Duchess was in a panic, while her face fell stern, behind the mask she was a bundle of fear and worry. Was she going to lose everything? Sapphire eyes hide behind coloured lids as she breathed deeply in and then exhaled to try and calm herself before they arrive.

“Duchess!?” The words erupted down the great hall from the single guard that she allowed to grace their appearance to her boiling rage. Since the kidnapping of her nephew, the Duchess had taken the mood from pleasant to full on rancor beast, snapping at most of her trusted advisors and guards that dared contest her request for the Jedi’s help. A memory began to pull against her mind, the one of her fearful uncle to paced back and forth in front the throne that sat a young and foolish child ruler; his voice was filled with fear as he informed her that he had requested the help of the Jedi since her assassination attempt. At the time, she hated her uncle for pulling in outside help, help that she knew her father would never of insisted on yet as she sat now, fingers gripping the marble throne, she realised that her uncle had the right of it.

“Speak then!” She snapped, the guard nodded and cleared his throat, sweat cladded fingers slipped upon the staff as he tapped the end against the floor.

“The Jedi have arrived My Grace.”

The guard bowed, the large golden doors opened and the moment her eyes came to the sight of red, flamed hair, her body relaxed. Her eyes closed as she breathed out a single breath, not realising she had held it.

The two Jedi walked into the flowering room, Anakin’s eyes glared around, being it the first time he had graced his presence within Mandalore and within the lushes walls of Sanduri Palace. His darkened eyes almost glittered like a newly formed star as he turned his lanky frame full circle, trying to take in the beautiful golden walls and the rainbow streams of light, like when he was a child and finally saw the darkness of space. He couldn’t hold back his outstretched grin as he walked backwards beside his former Master, who with his arms behind him, glared over at his once young padawan and just shook his head. Sky blue eyes returning to gaze upon the ruler of Mandalore as his features softened, watching as Satine did truly little then to grimace towards the two.

“My grace…” Obi-wan stopped just before the marble steps, lowering his body to a bow, arm outstretched to grab Anakin before he fell backwards, grabbing the back of his tunic to spin the fool around. Anakin blinked and grinned an apology before bowing himself.

The image was comical to the Duchess, but her heart was too sorrowful to fully enjoy the two, her fingers eased slowly, waving her fingers to cease their formalities before speaking.

“I thank the Jedi Council for their speedy reaction regarding a pressing Mandalorian matter…”

“Satine; this is not just a Mandalorian matter. The Separatists have kidnapped the future Duke of Mandalore and is blackmailing you to join their side.”

The use of her name and no title shocked not only Satine but Anakin as well, Obi-Wan hand moved himself, leg up with his foot pressed firmly upon the first step, face curled in a slight annoyance as Satine stared down at him.

“Do not think I do not know this Obi-Wan…” She whispered, almost snarling through gritted teeth. Her face flashed the inner pain of her failure, the look caused Obi-Wan to back away, his face twisted in worry. Anakin’s own face resembled the same feelings, his eyes darting from Satine to Obi-Wan, knowing just how much both were hiding their true emotions regarding the situation, his arms crossed as his attention fell back to the Duchess.

“You informed the Council that the Separatists’ sent a communication regarding the ultimatum they gave you?” Anakin spoke, causing Obi-Wan’s head to lower, gaze away from the Duchess as he returned to his thinking pose. Satine nodded, rising her to her feet as her fingers cupped in front of her.

“Indeed, if you would follow me. My advisor and the Prime Minster are awaiting us.” She lowered herself down the steps yet before she could get to the final step, Obi-Wan’s hand rose, outstretched with an apologetic look upon his features. Allow a small smile to slip against her ruby lips as she took it, he curled her arm around his own and walked beside her down the large corridor with a smirking Anakin behind them.

As the three entered the large dome like room, Satine moved herself away from the male, unhooking her arm to take her place beside the Prime Minister Almec who gave the two Jedi a brief smile and bowed his head in respect, a new face, in place of the once Tal Merrik, now stood a female with long brown hair and piecing green eyes. She bowed her head as Satine spoke.

“Generals; you know of Prime Minster Almec. Please meet Ursula Crash; daughter and heir to the Crash Clan and my new advisor.”

“Charmed.” Obi-Wan bowed as he spoke, voice low before turning to Satine and stood before the large circular console, alight with blue and white that covered the dark dome in a sinister presence, the mood did not lighten as Almec cleared his throat and began to speak.

“Fourteen rotations ago, we received word from Rodia that a number of their supply ships had been looted and they were in need of help.”

Alemc pulled up a screen that hovered within the middle of the circular table, the image was that of the planet Rodia and then a line of many different messages, all from the Senator Onaconda Farr who imploded the help of their beloved leader. Cyan eyes skimmed the messages as fingers curled against his auburn beard, his attention moved from the words towards the unfeeling look upon Satine’s face as she stared at the projector within the middle of the table, her hands clasped before her as Ursula watched her with worried eyes.

“We replied, stating we will give them what we can.”

“So, you sent your only heir with the supplies? Did you not realise it was a trap?” Anakin snapped, hand waved at the many letters of mercy and help, his face twisted in anger as he glared towards the Prime Minster, his eyebrows knotted as he waited for his answer. Almec coughed slightly, looking to his Duchess who snapped out of her trance for a second, refusing to move her head or glance.

“It is Mandalorian custom. I was scheduled to go; but Korkie felt it was a duty he could see to. He is the Duke heir…. More responsibilities are needed as he grows into the role.”

Obi-Wan looked over, Satine’s voice was like a robot, so mechanical in her reasoning of allowing her nephew to take her place, the guilt that trickled within her throat, laced on every word that even Anakin’s anger was calmed, he lowered his head, hands together as if asking for forgiveness. Obi-Wan on the other hand only grew more worried; the last time she had sounded so defeated was when living on the run was finally getting to her, to the point that she broke down within his arms all those years ago; begging the young padawan to ensure she will see her sister and uncle again. The memory pained him, he knew Satine was strong, but he couldn’t imagine the torment she was feeling.

“Indeed, and as such; the ship was to contact us once every rotation. After the third day, well we received nothing and no matter how much we tried, they wouldn’t answer our communications. So, we sent a small group to see what had happened.”

“Out of the four ships we sent; only one survived.” Satine mumbled, throughout it all, she refused to move her gaze from the middle of the table, yet small winkles began to shimmer within her jawline as she struggled to hold herself together.

“And they returned with a message.” Satine nodded, Almec frowned as he pressed another button as the hovering screen disappeared only to show an menasing creature, yellow blazing eyes slit like that of a cat, face covered in mental as white as snow with a hunch like that of a sick or dying man. Obi-wan growled under his breath as his features changed from worry to recognition.

“General Grievous!”

Anakin snorted in annoyance as they awaited the message to play; Satine’s eyes finally moved up to face the creature, this General Grievous, as he was called and hold her composure the best she could.

“Ahh Duchess Satine! New Mandalore’s most beloved ruler and pacifist to the War. You have disregarded our treaties with the same pathetic mess you placed your people in. So we ask again; join the Separatist Alliance and allow your people to purge their violent ways once more for our cause.”

The holo shimmer as the beast chuckled low and deep, trembling the very core of Satine in the process.

“And to ensure you agree to our terms…” The creature chuckle again, his claw like talon moved out of view from the holo and returned, holding the ginger haired teenager, arms tied behind him and face covered in cuts and bruises. Satine refused to look, Obi-Wan’s clenched fist pressed against his lips and Anakin glared in pure rage.

“Don’t listen to him Aunty Satine!!” The boy bellowed as Satine turned her head from the holo, unable to look upon the beaten image of her charge as he was thrown away, hearing his painful cries before that sickening chuckle returned.

“We hungrily await your arrival. Do not keep us waiting Duchess…” He hissed the last syllables, like a viper before the image was frozen. Satine finally moved her eyes to the creature, pools of water lingered against the corners of her eyes before Almec finally spoke.

“We sent ships to the coordinates given but each ship was destroyed… all we found was the image of a dreadnaught before we lost all communication with them.”

Obi-Wan glared at the image before returning his sights to the Duchess, her advisor looking extremely worried about the mental state of her as her eyes kept brushing towards the Jedi Masters.

Obi-Wan turned his head, lowering his arms to wrap them around his chest.

“Anakin; why don’t you take the Prime Minster and Miss Crash to the ship, talk to Rex and Cody and see if you could sort out some plan to get onto that ship.”

Anakin blinked, a little confused about the statement. “But Master, why should I…”

If looks could kill, Anakin would be dead by now. Obi-Wan’s sights were upon his old padawan as he narrowed his eyes to really push on the idea of leaving him and Satine…. ALONE.

It seemed the look finally got through to Anakin’s soft brain, because he finally looked up at Satine see her revolve about to crumble and gasped into life. “Oh yes; of course,… Prime Minster Almec, Miss Crash; if you would like to come this way… we can discuss the plan and what fighters Mandalore has.” Anakin waved his arm, hoping that the two noble people would listen to a lowly Jedi like him; Almec was hesitate at first but began to walk towards the doorway that opened with a pleased hum. Ursula on the other hand, gripped against Satine’s forearm, awaiting the nod before pushing off, giving Obi-Wan a soft smile, leaving the two within the gloomy room.

“Satine…” Obi-Wan moved slowly towards her, she turned away, head held high as she mumbled.

“Korkie must be returned, no matter the sacrifice…”

“Satine?”

“If I must, I will throw down my life to protect him; to ensure Mandalore survives. Do you not understand the war that will break out if I am without an heir? Blood will spill once more within the streets of Mandalore and it will be no fault by mine.”

“Satine!” Obi-Wan barked, pulling her towards him, gripping her forearms as she looked at him, her mask slipping, her resolve breaking. She let out a heavy breath, her knees fell under her as Obi-Wan caught her, both tumbling to the floor as Satine finally broke, tears streamed down her face like waterfalls off a mountain.

“Please… please bring him back to me…” She whispered, her forehead pressed against Obi-Wan’s chest, porcelain fingers gripped at his sand coloured tunic as she mumbled. “He… he is all I have left Ben…”

Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed, lips harden to a thin line as she used that name; a name he hadn’t heard from her since their days on the run and it stung deep within his chest as his arms wrapped around her, cradling her as she sobbed.

“Promise me… Ben please...” She moved her head, looking up at him with pleading eyes as Obi-Wan’s hand rose to brush against her cheek.

“I promise Satine; I will do everything in my power to bring him home to you…”

It wasn’t what Satine wanted to hear, they both knew that but alas, the words caused a soft calming sensation to ripple against Satine’s chest, she rested her forehead against his, a Mandalorian custom they had not shared since their time together as teenagers yet right now, Obi-Wan knew she needed it, she needed him to be Ben, the young padawan that would do all in his power to protect her and not the General sworn to the Republic.


	2. Old Wounds laid bare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka tell Obi-Wan the plan to his dismay but Satine agrees to be the bait as long as Obi-Wan dresses as one of her guards for protection.  
> While confused by the Mandalorian garment, old wounds are reopened when Satine asks Obi-Wan a question about their year together only for Anakin to interupt before Obi-Wan can reply.  
> An old friend shows his face to the annoyance of Obi-Wan. Things are not what they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who left a comment and kudos for my first chapter. You guys are the first subs I have ever gotten on this site and you have no idea how that makes me feel <3
> 
> Thank you everyone; this chapter is for all of you! I wrote this at 6am this morning because I refuse to be a day late for you xx hope you enjoy. This is a little longer the first one but with much needed context.
> 
> thanks again x

“Alright Anakin. What is your master plan?” Obi-Wan enquired as he walked into the dimly lit throne room, the setting Mandalorian sun caused a sinister shadow upon the small group that stood huddled in the middle. Satine walked beside him, her arm once more wrapped around his as her face twitched with a sense of confusion and curiosity. Anakin on the other hand turned slowly, face covered in worry and nerves, a look that caused Obi-Wan’s eyebrow to cock in annoyance.

**What has he done now?**

“Ahh Master; Duchess. A plan? We have… erm…”

Ahsoka’s eyes rolled, her arms twisted to hug around her slender form as the young padawan walked past her Master and towards the couple, she lowered her frame, placing a small circler device upon the marble flooring before backing up and press a button upon her wrist.

“The plan is quite simple; two groups. One group will head off to the main control room to find the location of Korkie and then rescues him while the other will head to the bridge, making enough noise to distract Grievous and give group A enough time to success in their mission.”

Ahsoke spoke strongly, her hands pressed behind her back as her chest pushed out, head held high as if extremely proud of her little plan, it was a look that shot her a dagger like glare from Anakin who smirked and crossed her arms, staring down at his young apprentice who chuckled weakly at his silent judgement.

“And what kind of distraction are we talking about here?” Obi-wan glared at them both, causing them to shift on the spot, Anakin rose a gloved hand to scratch the back of his head while Ashoka dared not return the glare and curled into herself. The image of the two almost brought a smile to Satine’s lips, her arm was gentle pulled from Obi-Wan who smiled softly towards her before returning his death stare to the two, as if they were no better than naughty younglings.

“Well…” Ahsoka started, her head turned as she grinned, showing her pearly white teeth as Obi-Wan’s arms wrapped around his broad chest, his eyebrow rose as he waited for her to continue.

“Satine will go on the guise of joining the Separatists.” Anakin mumbled.

“What?” The Jedi’s attention turned back to his ex-padawan who’s face winced. Satine’s glaze lowered as she listened to them.

“It will be perfect; one of us will go with her dressed as a guard along with Rex and the moment anything goes wrong, she has one of us to protect her.”

“We are not putting the ruler of Mandalore in harms way.”

“She won’t be! Look Grievous won’t even know we are there, he can’t sense force signatures and anyway; how else do you think we can get onto the dreadnaught, grab Korkie and escape without any casualties?” Anakin snorted, rolling his darken eyes as he crossed his arms, towering over his past Master who’s face twisted in a mixture of anger and pride. He wasn’t wrong, it was the perfect use of Satine, who had stated she would do anything to protect her charge, but something within Obi-Wan refused to let it happen. It rose within his chest, a panic that something terrible would happen if he allowed Satine to put herself in harms way. He shook his head.

“And if something arises? We will not only lose the future heir but put the Duchess in danger!”

“Obi-Wan! You know this will be perfectly safe!”

“There are too many unknowns; we will not be using Satine as bait!”

“Do I have a say in this matter?” Satine’s voice broke the argument; both anger-filled faces turned to glared upon the statue faced Duchess who rose an eyebrow in judgmental annoyance at their little power play. The look caused Obi-Wan’s head to hand low as he turned away, walking towards Satine with a look of worry upon his face. “I will do as needed to bring my charge back to Mandalore.”

“Satine!?”

A hand rose, cutting off the old Jedi as she turned her head, eyes closed, face shifted with a look of true pain.

“My decision has been made…” Her gaze fell upon Anakin as Obi-Wan’s head turned to the side, realising that, much like him, Satine was far too prideful to change her mind.

“Very well your Grace.” Obi-Wan whispered, the sound of his voice caused Satine’s heart to drop slightly. “Alas, I have on request to the matter…”

“That is?” Satine turned her head, eyes narrowed in curiosity.

“I will be accompanying you as your guard.” His hand pressed against his chest; face determined to ensure not only Korkie’s survival but now Satine’s. The look caused a genuine smile to brush against her ruby lips, she nodded, turning once more to look at Anakin.

“General Skywalker; my nephew’s life lay within her hands. Bring him home.”

Anakin stood straight, lowering his upper body in a bow before replying. “Your will be done, your Grace.”

**********

So here he was, Obi-Wan, glaring with intent at the dark blue cloth and sandy stained armour of the Mandalorian Royal guards. The blasted thing looked far more complicated then he first believed yet he was far too prideful to hunt down the guard he had shooed away. His hand wrapped around his mouth, stroking his beard as his blue eyes studied the garment, he guessed he would have to place the dark blue on first, the fluffy arms looks far too delicate compared to his broad tunic. His brow creased finding his free arm wrapped under his elbow as he continued to glare at the things, as if they were angry beasts.

“They won’t bite you…”

A soft voice pulled Obi-Wan from his torment, turning his gaze to the beautiful figure of the Duchess standing by the open door. Her hands pressed together before her as her blue and green gown seemed to shimmer like the stars thanks to the luna light that dribbled through the large windows. He couldn’t help but smile, snorting as he lowered his arms and wrapped them behind his back, rocking slightly on his feet before nodding.

“I refuse to believe that; I have dealt with flesh eating beasts that are less complicated than this.” He grumbled, taking the frilly cloth between his fingers as if it was some horrible, sickening thing. The image made Satine chuckle, walking towards him as her hand rose and took the garment from his fingertips and pressed it against his chest.

“Change into that and I will help you with the armour.” She ordered, causing Obi-Wan to smirk before nodding his head.

“As you wish my lady.” He whispered softly, watching her as she walked past him and towards the large windows. Obi-Wan retreated to a screen, changing into the baggy trousers as he grumbled at the oddly placing of the cloth.

“Stop grumbling…” She chuckled, turning as she titled her head, watching as Obi-Wan walked from the screen, his top still dressed in the tunic but open as he glared down at the baggy legs of his pants. His head rose, waving his hands towards the oddity before grumbling again.

“Tell me how this is meant to help your guards protect you?”

“I find it quite dashing…” Satine chuckled, a finger pressed against her bottom lip as she nipped at it, holding back the need to laugh further. Oh, how it did look slightly odd on the young Jedi, yet she couldn’t help but enjoy the idea of him wearing Mandalorian garments. Her fingers moved, twisting against her lace collar as she watched him, he snorted, pulling at the tunic and turned back to grab the shirt, disgust rippled against his features at the puffy sleeves. Alas, Satine’s eyes had caught the many scars that littered over his back and chest, sadness slipped against her eyes as her brow fell and her fingers pressed against her lips.

“I mean, seriously Satine, are these men your guards or your personal dol-“ His voice cut off as he turned to look at her, a flash of confusion and worry slipped against his face as he walked over to her. “Satine?” It was only when he got closer, did he realise what she was glaring at, his eyes looked down. “ah...” He whispered, wrapping his battered skin with the silk cloth and covering the evidence of the war.

“Ben…” Satine whispered, hand rose to press against his silk covered chest as he stopped, he refused to look at her but he covered her own delicate fingers with his and squeezed them tightly. “I’m alright Satine; just my own foolish mistakes.” Satine replied to his words with a soft smile.

“True; you always were clumsy.”

The words caused Obi-Wan to laugh out loud, shaking his head as he rose her hand within his and kissed her delicate fingers. The action caused a soft red to flush against her cheeks, pulling her fingers from his grasp, she turned and grabbed the first piece of the armour, fastening it to his chest, ensuring the long strip of white to dangle.

“Turn…” She ordered, smirking as he rolled his eyes and allowed her to connect the breast plate with the collar, pulling at the strings like a corset and fastening them tightly, causing Obi-Wan to grumble.

“You are enjoying this far too much.” He mumbled.

Satine return the accusation with a soft chuckle, the smirk still plastered against her lips as she brushed the mental and the back of his shoulders. Next to pulled the leather casing up his arm, causing his shoulders to puff even more to Obi-Wan’s disgust, however each time he mumbled or snorted, Satine shot him with a deadly stare which caused him to silence his open annoyance and ended up rolling his eyes for the rest of the fitting.

“Where will you hide your saber?” Satine questioned, circling him as she tried to think of a place to hide the odd thing. Her fingers curled against her lip, hand holding her elbow up as she scanned him. Obi-Wan twisted, his own fingers curled around his beard as he hummed softly.

“Well if I didn’t look like some…”

“I would refrain from continuing that train of thought General Kenobi…” Her voice was a mixture of annoyance and tease as she smirked, watching as his own lips curled into a sarcastic grin and stood, hands behind his back and his feet part, as if he was truly one of her knights.

“Out of us three, I will be less likely search upon boarding that blasted crater…” She mumbled, her hand outstretched towards him. “Hand the saber to me.”

“Satine?!”

“Don’t argue; there is no way you will be able to get that thing onto the ship without my help.” Her eyes widened; her fingers flicked up in a ‘give it to me’ gesture as she cocked her head. With a sigh, Obi-Wan turned, lowering himself to pick up his saber and handed it to her. She smirked, lowering her upper half perfectly, without bending her knees and rose her skirt, showing her long knee high boots. The sound of Obi-Wan clearing his throat echoed to her as she smirked, noticing his boots move as she slipped the saber into her long leather sleeve within her right boot.

“There…” She declared, throwing down her skirt as she pressed the silk with her delicate fingers, Obi-Wan turned with a smirk. “Come, we need to finish with the arm leather…” She walked closer to him, picking on the second piece of leather and pulling it upon his arm. It was in that moment; as her fingers brushed against his before he buckled the guards against his wrists did something come over her, a feeling of dread and worry. It erupted, first within her chest and continued to spread like a ripple upon a pond, twisting her stomach as it sickened her to the core. Yet even with these feelings, her mind was pressing a single question, it was something that had darkened her thoughts since their time together and now it hung on her tongue, ready to be voiced the moment her lips opened.

And they did.

“Ben…”

“hmm?”

“Have you ever regretted out time together?”

The question caught Obi-Wan off guard, his fingers slowly slipped from the metal guard, his lips parted and then closed as he swallowed deeply. She didn’t have to explain what she meant, she wasn’t asking about the bickering or the constantly fighting that lingered against the cloud of their year together. No, she was asking about the nights, when the icy weather had set in and they had nothing but each other to protect themselves from the bitter cold, the nights where they forgot who they were, forsaking duty and code to embrace each other.

“I-“

His words were cut off, both blue eyes turned to the sound of the door opening to the image in black. Anakin blinked, slightly shocked to see both glaring at him yet the look on Satine’s face, he knew he had wondered in at a bad time.

“Erm… am I interrupting something?”

“No” Satine snapped  
“Yes” Obi-Wan interjected but Satine was already walking towards the door, her face hard as stone once more. Anakin parted, allowing her to leave as he sighed, hand once more rose to scratch the back of his head and grumbled.

“I’m sorry Master.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, lowering himself to the coach, tanned coloured glove curled around his chin before rubbing against one side of his face. What was he meant to say? No, he didn’t regret his time with her, on the contrary, it was something he kept close to his heart. He knew by fighting for the freedom of the galaxy, he wasn’t only keeping the people of the Republic safe but keep her safe. It was his mission.

**You sure it is because of the _mission_?  
** **Stop lying to yourself Obi-Wan…**

Anakin lowered himself, sitting next to his Master and cocked his head. “Obi-Wan?” The male turned his head, looking at the male as he waited for him to speak. “So, what was that about?”

“The past.” Obi-Wan rose, taking the long-legged armour, fastening it to his own and trying his best to flatten the expanding material. Anakin’s head kept low, watching him from behind his dark locks of hair as he nipped at his bottom lip.

“So, you two…”

“Before you finish that sentence Anakin, you better think about all the places I can shove that lightsaber of yours…” Obi-Wan rose, head cocked as he glared daggers at his old padawan. Anakin rose his hands, lifting himself from the cushions and chuckled softly.

“I was just going to ask a question Master…” He smirked, Obi-Wan crossed his arms the best he could in the get up he had on. His eyebrow rose, waiting for his little question.

“hmm?”

“Why did you expect Satine to ask you to stay? Why didn’t you just…” Anakin waved his hands, it was a question that had stuck with Anakin since their time with the Duchess back on the Concordia, when Obi-Wan first told him about the past with Satine and him, the fact he had just left her and then his confession. The whole situation had confused Anakin to no expect; but with the way his Master’s once deadly stare fell into the look of a painful man, Anakin knew he too was just as confused.

“Because Anakin…” He started; lowering himself to take the highly decorative helmet within his hands and walked towards the door. “I am a fool.”

**********

The large bulkhead doors opened with a slow rumble, the small team of the Duchess and two of her guards stood ready. Watching as the doors revealed the small army of droids that stood, guns pointed at the group as the doors hissed with almost glee. Sapphire eyes narrowed, face stern as a low growl erupted from ruby stained lips.

“Are you going to fire upon unarmed guests?” Her voice was low, a grumble rippled from her as eyes continued to narrow, feeling herself grow more angry as the droid’s foolish looking snout darted from side to side, hearing its weird muffled “ehh” that etched mechanically from its voice box. Satine’s head turned slightly, Rex, dressed as one of her guard, straightened himself before clearing his throat deeply.

“Duchess Satine of Mandalore to see General Grievous”

The droids seem to jump, all saying in union that annoying “roger, roger” before parting like the red sea. Satine rolled her eyes and moved on, hands in front of her as her guards followed in suit. She wondered forward, two droids in front of them to guide them to their destination as Satine’s head refused to twist and turn. Behind her, Rex and Obi-Wan stood strong, long staff batons within their hands as they watched for any danger thought the metal slits on their helmets. The mechanical bucket of bolts stopped at a fine-looking door, sapphire eyes scanned the metal frame as she swallowed deeply, this didn’t look like the entrance to the bridge.

The droids pressed a range of buttons, causing the panel to light up like a rainbow, the doors opened quickly, hissing when it finally stopped and showed off the room within. This was clearly not the bridge. It was a large conference room, with a long deep red wooden table, oval in shape with two sleek chairs on each end. Sighing softly, Satine walked into the room, hearing the demoniac chuckle from the other side.

“Duchess Satine…”

From behind the black chair, the long, lanky metal form of Grievous came into view. Yellow, feline like eyes glared at her as the vocaliser chuckled deeply, claw like fingers curled around each other in a gleeful way, like a cat, toying with a poor mouse. The image sent a chill of pure fear down Satine’s back, but she refused to show it, walking confidently towards the vacant chair before the beast’s hand rose. All around them, the electrical glimmer of yellow erupted, her head turned, watching as both Rex and Obi-Wan’s eyes darted, fingers curled around their staffs as if they would help. Long, warrior like machines, draped in cloaks of purest blue and eyes as white as snow. Her head turned; eyebrow rose as she snarled deep within her chest.

“Forgive me Duchess, but I must ask your… guards surrender your weapons.” He wasn’t sorry, she could feel that fake forgiveness slip from his words like poison honey. It made her sick. Satine turned her head, nodding to both as each surrendered their batons to the creatures before she took the seat and they stood each side of her, hands behind their backs, waiting.

“A grand setting for a blackmailing General… I deemed you far more of the destruction at any costs and not political in anyway.” Satine crossed her legs, feeling the saber move slightly against her slender carf as she smirked, eyebrow rose as she rested her fingers together upon her lap.

“It was not for his benefit my dear…”

A voice echoed from behind the foul creature, one that Satine had only ever heard about but never seen yet Obi-Wan knew it far too well. A door opened, hissing the same way as the one from before, the high-pitched clanking of metal and expensive shoes echoed through the marble covered room. Upon the darkened seat, the man came to view, his aging hair slick back and his white beard to match. Dark circles engulfed his eyes, yellow piercing eyes glared at her like a priced beast, ready for slaughter. He lowered himself, hands pressed against sides of the chair before smirking, humming softly.

“A pleasure to meet you Duchess Satine…. At last”

“Count Dooku I assume?”

“You assume correct my dear.”


	3. The secret finally told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dooku now rearing his face into the picture; a question of what and why he is here rang within the groups mind as discussion fell sort. His need to recruit Obi-Wan to the Sith ever present but a secret is told that could shake the very foundations of Satine and Obi-Wan's connection. What has Satine held for so long? 
> 
> Warning; there is a scene of soft torture (force lightning is used by Count Dooku) but I am not going to put the warning on the tags and such <3 just here x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you; oh my gosh thank you so much for the comments; the kudos, views and subs! I am in complete shock! 
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read my drabble; I know it can be long but I never do things in halves! and to everyone who wrote a comment; it is such a booster that it makes me start writing these chapters a little earilier then normal! Hence why this one is a day early! 
> 
> Well here it is; but we aren't over yet ;P got some more drama just for you <3

They only had a few seconds between the large blast doors closing and the droids bringing up the rear of the Duchess and her entourage, so they were not seen. Cody moved out first, pointing his blaster towards the backs of the mindless bolts before waving his hand, R2 quietly rolled past the trooper with a series of beeps while Anakin and Ahsoka followed suit, having to jump between the narrowing gap as the doors closed shut with a loud hiss.

“Alright R2, which way?” The droid rang beeps as if a happy chirping bird, the circler droid rolled towards the first port, a small stick slipped from his body and he slip it into the device and began to dial into the mainframe. He beeped again, Anakin nodded as he turned to Cody, the snow coloured clone with a splash of yellow, turned his helmet covered gaze to his arm, shouldering his weapon and pressed a few buttons to bring up the ships plans and saw a line of red, starting from their position and leading them out towards what seemed to be the control room. Ahsoka smiled, crossing her arms as she nodded.

“Let’s get moving then Sky guy!”

Anakin snarled as he rolled his eyes, smirking as they began their trek towards their target.

Thankful they got to the control room with no complications; it seemed the situation with Duchess Satine and Obi-Wan was going as well as expected and no one knew they were here. As they entered, R2 ran straight for the panel, making a small screaming noise as he ended up in the black painted wall.

“R2! Be quiet!” Anakin whispered, Cody and him taking their positions at the door as R2 let out some snarky beeps. Ahsoka chuckled slightly as she walked towards the droid, lowering herself and petted him upon is dome head. “Don’t worry R2!” The droid beeped happily as Anakin’s eyes rolled into his skull and turned his head to the two.

“Can we find the Mando boy now please?”

R2’s head spun to look at him, the little eye darted up and down as a soft “hump” erupted from his voice box and he turned his sights to the panel, once more uploading himself into the ships computer to find their target.

A few minutes later and some harsh beeps that Ahsoka was sure it was R2 calling Anakin every name under the sun, the little droid twisted his head and pointed the film like lens in the middle of the group. A shot of blue erupted before them and an imagine lit up the dark and silenced room. A blue holo rippled to show a room, large enough to fill with a dozen people yet one single figure stood, pacing in one long line. The figure looked beaten, eyes puffed and one with a large black eye that seemed to spread down his face and to his cut lips. Ahsoka couldn’t believe how young the boy looked yet they knew it was their Mando.

“Where is he R2?” Ahsoka questioned. R2 replied with a series of beeps, soon cutting the depressive image to the cell block schematics.

“Cell 2B? Right and where is that?” Anakin grumbled, crossing his arms as Cody kept a look out from the open door.

Again, R2 grumbled his beeps, if he could roll his eye he would have, as his stick like device twisted a whole 360 before he sent the route to Cody, who turned his head and nodded when he received it.

“Right, shall we get going then?” Anakin slapped his hands together and walked out the door, letting Cody lead as they quietly jog down the corridors.

*******

Silence had consumed the darkened room; the dimmed lights did little to illuminate the area but Satine could feel Dooku’s snarling smirk, like a predator that had cornered his prey and was waiting for it to show it’s meaty neck. Just one hit; that is all it will take and Satine would be food and Mandalore would fall into the hands of the Separatists, forever lost to the violent ways of old. Yet, no matter how much the elder Sith glared at her, the whites of his eyes shimmer from the dying lights, she would not fall so easily; she was a woman of Mandalore, she would fight but with words instead of blasters.

“Shall we begin discussions of your immediate surrender to the Separatist alliance and your abdication to the Throne of course…” Dooku’s voice rolled so perfectly off his tongue, it was like he barely had to try as each word caused a shiver of fear and sickness that Satine held back, refusing to let her spin shake. She just returned his glare, hands tightly clapped against her own as she shifted in her seat, her face twisted in pure anger at the very thought.

“There shall be no surrender or abdication as I have said before and I will say again. Mandalore is neutral within your pathetic war.”

Grievous shifted, his vocalizer let out a loud hum like moan of anger as his long claws tapped in an impatient way. Alas, Dooku just smirked, chuckling deeply at her words before shaking his long head.

“And I expected no less from the famed pacifist of Mandalore.”

“You speak as if you to are a man of politics? And yet the Trade Federation didn’t stoop so low as to kidnap Queen Amidala’s own kin to get their treaty signed.” Satine’s arms wrapped around her midsection and shook her head; closing her crystal blue eyes as she chuckled softly to herself. “Sound like your Separatist Alliance is no better than some Hutt gang!”

She could feel Obi-Wan push something against her mind, a warning but she brushed it off, the monster before her might of been once a Jedi but this was politics and she wasn’t about to let some murderer threaten her into submission. Dooku grunted at her words, his fingers clawed slightly into the arm of the chair as Grievous chuckled maniacally.

“You deemed your neutrally to both sides; each time I sent offers you declined them yet the moment your precious heir is missing you run like a lost puppy to the Republic?” His words snarled, Satine’s eyes opened, she watched as his red hues glittered against the darkness that began to consume his figure, leaving only the white of his aging hair and those crimson eyes. “or to your Jedi…” He let the last few words linger against his tongue, his voice low before it rasped into a menacing chuckle. Her body stiffened; her heart raced within her chest when she recalled the only reason the plan had Obi-Wan standing beside her.

**_“Look Grievous won’t even know we are there; he can’t sense force signatures”_ **

Force signatures: yes, she recalled asking about them during their year together. Everyone had one but those who were more in tuned with the force could sense them. It was like a fingerprint and now fear gripped her stomach and twisted it; could he sense Obi-Wan? She refused to let her eyes move, but the need to check on the Jedi almost clouded her better judgment.

**Breath Satine; just breath! You can do this; this is what you are. He is playing with your emotions, conceal them. They can’t know anything.**

“I know nothing of what you speak Count…” She snapped back; her face returned to stone as her eyebrow rose in pure annoyance. This little bickering was pathetic; even her and Obi-Wan’s arguments sparked more flare then this sickening display.

“Oh? How curious? Then I guess I was wrong to assume that Master Kenobi is standing right… beside you?” His eyebrow rose, watching Satine ever so closely alas she refused to give in; allowing her poker face to flush against her pale cheeks as she smirked and chuckled softly.

“I have no idea what you are bluffing about Count; perhaps your new Master has lowered your brains cells far too much.”

Rex had to hold back the urge to laugh; swallowed and pursing his lips against the edge of the helmet as he tried to think of something less snarky then the Duchess calling a Sith Lord stupid. Obi-Wan on the other hand just rolled his eyes; why was he not surprised that Satine would say such things to a man who could easily snap her neck in a single thought? But the fact that he knew he was there, worried him; he had been using the same technique his Master had shown him to mask his force signature and - …

**Obi-Wan, you fool**

“I can quite ensure you that I would know the technique your Jedi is using to hide his force signature… as I was the one who taught it to his Master…” Dooku snarled as his hand rose sharply and from his head, Obi-Wan’s helmet was removed and thrown across the room. Sky blue eyes glared at the Count, who chuckled low into his throat.

“Dooku.”

“Master Kenobi?! What a wonderful surprise you are.” Dooku spoke, the sarcasm slipping from his lips as he leaned back into his chair. Beside him Grievous growled with pure anger as from his voice box came the distorted rumble of the name “General Kenobi?”

“Charmed as always; we were not informed you would be heading the negotiations, or we would have come up with a more capable plan.” His arms crossed against his chest, eyes kept his full focus upon the traitor as Dooku’s triumphant smirk soon slipped from his lips, head snapped to the side as before his words could each his tongue the room turned a menacing red and an alarm sounded in small bursts. Grievous snarled as he walked towards a single black panel, pressing it before it opened to show two screens, pressing them, a large holo was displayed in the middle of the table, showing a corridor with blaster fire before Cody and R2 ran past along with a young lad with auburn hair, blaster in hand as he and the trooper returned fire before running out of sight. Anakin and Ahsoka followed suit, using their saber’s like a dance to deflect the coming bolts that threatened their lives as they too escaped the horde of battle droids.

While Satine had gasped, her fingers pressed softly against her lips and covered the bottom of her face, Obi-Wan was calm, his eyes returning to the Count as a smirk slipped against his bearded lips, eyebrow rose as he uncurled his arms and chuckled.

“Release the Duchess, Count; we wouldn’t want a diplomatic incident now, do we?”

“General Grievous!”

The bucket of bolts shifted from his position to stand closer to the aging male, his head lowered as he held back his cackle. “we have intruders upon our ship; deal with them. Kill the boy if you must!” His urge died when he heard those perfect words, the bolts chuckled low and deep as he moved forward, with such long strides.

Satine panicked, turning her head to the Jedi beside her; “Obi?!” She gave him a pledging look but she didn’t have to ask twice, upon hearing her speak his name in such distress, Obi-Wan had launched himself, flipping his body to land just before the large doors, stopping Grievous in his steps.

“OBI!” Satine bellowed, rising from her chair before lowering her front, pulling the saber from her boot and threw it towards him. He caught it gracefully, activating it with a hiss before letting the burning light cut through the two guards beside him, Rex jumped into action, grabbing the long staff from the guard beside them and shoving the end deep into its chest. Obi-Wan ended his stance with the tip of his saber, pointing at Grievous.

“Leaving so soon General?”

A loud snarl of anger erupted from his metal confines, his long claw like fingers went to grab a saber before he heard the low and sinister chuckle from the Count and a soft cooing sound, like a dove whispering Obi-Wan’s name.

“Obi…”

Obi-Wan turned his glaze, eyes widened as he saw Satine, standing by the fallen chair, with Rex by her feet, knocked out and with a robotic claw holding him down. Satine stood perfectly still but of course she did; for if she didn’t, the red saber that sat far to close to her perfect porcelain face would burn into her cheeks. Obi-Wan growled, his eyes narrowed as Dooku turned his grinning face to him.

“Let my General go; he has places to be, ex padawans to kill.” He chuckled, Satine’s eyes begged him not to. “Drop your saber Master Kenobi or do I have to see what the Duchess looks like without her pretty little head?” The saber moved closer, Satine could feel the heat as it singed at the collar of her gown, it caused her to gasp, her eyes shut as her fingers gripped together in front of her.

Obi-Wan wanted to snarl; wanted to curse Dooku for this dirty trick and curse Anakin to jinxing the plan. How did any of them know that Dooku would have been here? And for what reason? Shifting on his feet slightly, he lowered his saber, deactivating it with a saddened hiss before dropping the hilt to the floor, hearing it roll against the marble. Grievous chuckled, moving forward, he places a claw upon Obi-Wan’s back and pushes him into the room with such force that Obi-Wan tumbles to his knees.

**Calm yourself Kenobi; no harm with come to her and Anakin is the compatible of dealing with Grievous.**

Dooku smirked down at the kneeling Jedi Master and laughed; “Don’t you wish you had taken my offer back on Geonosis?” The elder question, Obi-Wan shook his head, a smirk slipped against his features as he chuckled his words.

“Heavens no. On the contrary, it has only strengthened my resolve. Only a Sith would find holding a defenceless woman in such a manner, right and just.” Obi-Wan shook his head, allowing the Count to snarl under his lips, his own beard ruffled as he did so before his attention turned to the smiling Duchess.

“Well then; how about to deal with the matter at hand? If you shall not join me willingly, then I will just have to destroy everything you hold dear before you allow the dark side to command your thoughts.”

Satine turned her gaze to the fiend as Obi-Wan gritted his teeth; the way he spoke, was he going to kill Satine? No, he can’t. He wouldn’t lose her; not like this.

“But before we do; I believe there is a little something the young Jedi Master should know. Don’t you agree Duchess?”

Satine’s eyes finally met his; a sickening feeling began within her stomach and then was stuck against her throat, no matter how much she swallowed, it wouldn’t dissipate, and she feared she would choke from it.

**He can’t know….**

“W-what are you blubbering about you foul creature?” Her revolve was falling, her mask was slipping.

“Do not play dumb with me; you think a secret like that would have been kept quiet? Why my ex padawan himself told me.”

Satine’s eyes flashed red, she snarled with anger as she snapped back at him. “I highly doubt that Master Jinn would ever speak such things to the likes of you, you foul, pathetic husk of an aruetii (traitor)” Her features softened, she closed her lips and returned her gaze away from both men, Dooku was smirking like a grinning cat while Obi-Wan’s eyes flashed with a sort of pain; what had she and Master Jinn been hiding? From him? Or from the Council? So many ideas spiralled into his mind, it feed into the fear and anger but he let his eyes close, gritting his teeth as he forced it back away from his insecurities as Dooku once more allowed his velvet voice to echo the long room.

“If you refuse to tell him; then I will have to find ways to loosen that tongue of yours.”

Satine didn’t answer; Dooku frowned. “very well” He sighed, his free hand rose, pointing it at Obi-Wan before a wave of electrical bolts shot towards him, hitting him hard and throwing him to the ground. Obi-Wan yelled in agony, his body shaking from the electrical circuit that circled his body. Satine watched in horror but still refused to speak, closing her eyes as she turned her head away; the lightening stopped, Obi-Wan panted into the crimson carpet as his body smoked.

“You will watch Duchess Satine; watch as the man your love is harmed by your pride!” Dooku bellowed, his saber rose a little more as her eyes locked onto Obi-Wan’s, he smiled at her weakly and shook his head, no matter what it was, she had to keep it together, she couldn’t fall, Obi-Wan wouldn’t let her.

Another bolt of lightening was shot at Obi-Wan; this time his yelling shot to a scream as he curled in on himself, his whole body spazzed as Dooku stopped the circuit then started it once more. The continued yelled and shouts began to grind on Satine as she felt her heart sink further and further.

**Satine! Satine, do something! The monster is going to kill him.**

Dooku stopped again; this time Obi-Wan was barely moving, face down against the now burnt carpet.

“Obi!?” Satine cried, her head dress lost in the struggle, leaving only the perfect white lilies plaited against her hair. She called again. “Ben!” She bellowed; causing even Dooku to look at her with confusion. As if by the very call of his name; Obi-Wan’s arm moved from under him, dragging his smoking body onto his knees as he clung to his side. His eyes were battered, red and hot the touch but they were determined; he would not break but it wasn’t him that needed to.

Dooku smirked; once more rising his hand to throw another circuit his way when: -

“No!” Satine screamed; turning her head as she gasped, tears flooded down her eyes as she shook her head. She couldn’t take anymore, no more watching as Obi-Wan withered in pain before her eyes, no more of his yells as the bolts coursed thought him just because she refused to speak a foolish truth; something she should of told him years ago.

Should have told him years ago. That line rung out as Dooku stood waiting; her heart was about to stop, her fingers rose, one hand pressed against her chest as the other moved behind her head to twist her finger against the bead he had given her years ago. The day he left and a week later she found out.

A voice: not hers, whispered in her mind.

 _ **“It is time to tell him young one.”** _The voice was cool and calming, like a cold wind upon a summer morning. She should have known who it was, the very Master who begged her so many years ago that Obi-Wan had a right to know, no matter the outcome.

“Forgive me Obi-Wan…”

She began, her eyes closed as fresh tears slipped down burning cheeks, the red glow from the saber illuminated her face to almost look inhuman with her emotion so rare and out as she opened her tear stained eyes.

“He is you son! Korkie. He is your son; as he is mine.”


	4. Save her or stop me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the secret out; Obi-Wan comes to grips with this new knowledge and realises that the Order and Code isn't truly what he has ever wanted. Satine shows Rex the true meaning of Mandalorian honour and Dooku gives Obi-Wan a choice; one that he knows the Code will never accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how well this is going... I am in awe of all that have commented, viewed and kudos my work!
> 
> I tried hard to do a little bit of fighting in this one; I haven't written saber fights in a LONG time so apologies for the shiz.
> 
> Next chapter will start with the continuation and then point of view of Anakin; maybe xD sorry I left this on a cliff hanger :D I hope you all enjoy x

_“He is your son! Korkie. He is your son; as he is mine.”_

The words echoed repeatedly inside Obi-Wan’s mind. She had to be joking, a rouse to confuse the Count. But why? How would that confession confuse the Sith Lord? If anything, it would muddle his own mind. No; Satine wouldn’t do that to him, not like this, then that could only mean.

“Satine.. I don’t…”

His eyes narrowed as he looked to her soft features, memories of the past erupted in flashes within his mind as he watched her face, her soft skin twisting into a sorrowful frown, her beautiful eyes dropped and hide behind lids as she held back the urge to break right there an then. He remembered the night they spent together, wrapped within the heat of fear and need, he can recall the taste of her skin, the velvet touch of her hair and the fog that descended over his mind of pure pleasure. Did that night end with this? A child?

“Obi-Wan.. I’m so…”

Before she could finish, Obi-wan let a small, weak smile slip against his lips, shaking his head in hopes she would know. Yet inside, he didn’t know what to say to her, he didn’t know how he should feel. The secret wasn’t the problem, it was the fact she kept it for so long and now Obi-Wan worried what else she had forsaken him to know?

“What a touching scene…” Dooku rumbled as he chuckled deep within his throat; he turned his gaze from Satine, watching as Obi-Wan came apart before him, the very idea of betrayal was alight within his features and Dooku loved it. Satine snarled under her breath, her head turned as the sorrowful look mixed with a tint of annoyance.

“What a turn of events?” Dooku continued “Not only did your beloved Duchess lie to you for eighteen years but your own Master betrayed your trust; telling me over his own padawan.”

The words caused a growl of anger from Satine, she stamped her foot against the marble as her fingers curled into a fist. Her eyes watched as Obi-Wan’s own features fought against the string of emotions he was feeling, the lost, the anger and the sense of betrayal. If anything, Satine wanted to run to him, to wrap her arms around him and tell him every single thing she dared not utter, beg him to forgive her for such lies and deceit but she believed it was for the greater good. Alas, Dooku’s low cackle, like a witch only stirred her anger, the sadness that was once visible against her delicate face turned to pure fury, she turned her gaze and snapped harshly at him.

“Master Jinn would never tell a pathetic creature like you; he would be rolling in his grave, seeing the monster you have become. A sickening display, a whining little child who demands attention like a spoilt little –“

The air shot out from her lungs, cutting her words short as she felt a tight presence against her throat. She choked, hands rose, caring truly little that the red saber touched at her porcelain skin, causing a burn against the back of her hand as she began to claw at her neck. Dooku’s eyes burnt red as his black cladded hand rose to lift the Duchess off her feet. Obi-Wan’s eye shot up, hearing her words stop only for his eyes to widen.

“SATINE! Let her go!”

He bellowed, rising to his feet as he gritted his teeth, watching as Dooku rose her higher into the air. Snarling, red eyes turned to Obi-Wan, narrowing as the once low grumble chuckle erupted from parting lips.

“As you wish Master Kenobi…”

He growled, letting his saber cut off with a high pitched screech and throwing Satine at the Jedi, the Duchess yelped, flying towards him as Obi-Wan’s arms opened to grab her, falling to the ground with a loud grunt. He didn’t have time to think, he moved his body, ensure that Satine was protected and pushed his hand forward, throwing the large circular table towards the fleeing Count, who hid behind the large bulk doors as the table shattered against them. Growling, Obi-Wan turned his attention to the one last droid, pushing it with the force off the trooper before laying Satine to the floor and calling his saber to his hand, allowing the erupted blue tint to consume his face as he took the yelping droids head clean off.

“Protect the Duchess!”

Obi-wan bellowed before running towards the direction the Count had escaped. Satine called out to him, rising to her feet a little awkwardly before watching him flee through the doors. She sighed, letting her head fall to the side as she rubbed her neck, already feeling her sensitive skin bruise. She had never felt such power or force encase her throat, even a normal hand didn’t cause such fear, it made her remember her past with the young padawan, when one of the bounty hunters who got past Obi-Wan and tackled the Duchess to the ground, his large hands began crushing her throat as he tried to choke the life from her. It only stopped when she saw the blue glow burst through his chest and out, leaving a sizzling hole before he fell limp on top of her. The memory was a sour one, one she didn’t wish to ever remember.

A soft noise erupted from beside her as she curled into herself, her fingers still curled around her neck, an arm wrapped around her midsection as her head turned. Sapphire eyes came to the sight of Rex, his stern face soften the best he could as he looked upon her. Satine cocked her head, her eyes narrowed, face twisted in a sense of pain and plea before looking back at the open bulk doors that Obi-Wan had disappearing into. Rex followed her sight, letting out a small sigh before turning tail and walking towards one of the long snouted looking droid, pulling the blaster from its metal hands. He checked it, twisting the weapon and leaning it against his shoulder. Satine turned her head, lowering her frame and pulling her droid deactivator from her long boot, letting it sit comfortably within her hand.

“Ready?” Rex grunted, standing beside the Duchess. Satine smiled weakly and nodded.

“Ready!” And with that, the two ran off, stepping over pieces of the table as they disappeared to the rest of the ship.

*********

Obi-Wan was angry; it was a feeling he had only ever felt once. When he watched his Master die by the hands of a Sith whom he later killed. This anger felt familiar and it was because of the Count, he threatened Satine, threatened the peace and his son… He has a son!? The idea was still twisting in his mind as he ran after the elder Jedi, fingers gripped his saber as his anger subsided for a second. He has a son? An image of Satine, beautiful and glowing in the Mandalorian sun, holding a small bundle of white, that perfect curved smile painted against her ruby lips as sapphire eyes sparkled at her arms. It was an image he knew all too well, whenever he felt his resolve was falling, his dreams always took him to what he could have had, the idea that if he could just leave, run away and be with her, have a family…. Live. But the image always faded, the moment her head would rise to look at him, the smile spreading wider as she called him over to look at their little creation. It would fade, burn away like the real of a film, burning the perfect serenity that he longed for.

**You could’ve had it.**

His mind cooed as Obi-Wan stood, standing in the middle of the dimly lit corridor. For the first time in his life, Anakin’s words began to echo against his mind. 

**_“Why did you expect Satine to ask you to stay? Why didn’t you just…”_ **

His hand rose, crystal eyes looked at the saber hilt within his fingers, the way he gripped at it as if to steady him from the growing anger that had now subsided completely to let a soft sense of guilt wash over him. Why didn’t he just stay? Master Qui-Gon had giving him the choose, yet why did he need Satine to ask him? Why couldn’t he of made his own choice?

**You know why?**

**Since the moment the Jedi Order took you, they have been carving a path for you. She just didn’t want to add to it.**

She? Satine… Was that the reason she didn’t tell him? As if he would be forced to leave everything, he ever knew to take a life he had longed for… a life he never had?

His eyes closed, his breathing steadied as he shook his head, he had no time for this. Dooku needed to be stopped; stopping the Sith was his job, what he was trained for.

**Like you had a choice…**

His head shook again, forcing those kinds of thoughts away from his mind. He needed to keep his emotions in check, he needed to steer clear from such things or he would fall deeper and be taken by the dark side.

**_“Obi-Wan…. You are a better man then anyone I have ever met.”_ **

The voice erupted within his mind, calming his once more growing anger as he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. His fingers gripped his saber and he began to run once more. He would be the better man, the man she always saw him as; because, truth be told, whenever he felt the darkness rise within him, her voice always forced it back.

It didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to find the Count, he had entered a large room, with a path that ran to the middle of the chamber and then off into a cross. The problem was the platform sat over a deep chasm that vibrated with pure energy. The walls rippled with electrical currents and Obi-Wan realised that he was close to the core of the ship.

He cursed under his breath, watching as Dooku trotted like a show pony off into the middle of the platform, a group of droids had taken their place behind him. A smirk slipped against his bearded lips as he rose his hand, picking up the droids before throwing them towards the Count. The bolts made a whimpering sound before a yell echoed throughout as Dooku fell upon the hard marble floor. Obi-Wan held back the urge to celebrate, pushing off in a sprint, activating his saber as he twisted it within his fingers before leaping to attack the Sith. As his weapon came down, he was hit with the pieces of the fallen droids, the jedi yelped, hitting hard against the floor before jumping up, grabbing his saber and readying himself as Dooku rose, as if floating before activating the sinister red. The colour weaved against his white strands; his once perfect hair had been tussled and now lay hanging against his forehead.

“General Kenobi? You are becoming quite a problem for me.”

“Only quite? I will have to try harder than.” Obi-Wan smirked, watching him with piecing blue eyes as Dooku chuckled deep within his throat.

“I am surprised. I thought you would of ran to save your precious son.”

“He is with Anakin; safest hands in the galaxy.”

“You put a lot of trust in your old padawan my dear Obi-Wan.”

“Master Qui-Gon never told you anything did he?” Eyes narrowed, questioning the elder Jedi as he watched him walk, mimicking his actions as they began to circle each other.

Dooku smirked, allowing his saber to drop, the tip melting the marble under his feet to leave a long line of yellow that hissed and cooled quickly.

“Qui-Gon was a lot of things, but he was not one to betray the Duchess’ trust in him.”

Obi-Wan let out a snarl, his heart lifted knowing that Qui-Gon had kept his word to Satine, refusing to tell not only Obi-Wan but his ex-Master as well. Yet it didn’t stop the hatred for the monster before him to rise within the pit of his stomach, the anger flittered within his heart yet soothed when he felt a soft touch. A memory slipped into his senses, feeling her hand against his chest, the flash of her smile, the smell of her lily covered hair. The darkness will not take him.

“This was all for me!?”

Dooku chuckled softly, stopping as he rose his saber, twisting the hilt against his fingers before unclipping his cape, allowing it to bellow over the side and down into the depts.

“There are no codes within the Dark Side of the force Master Kenobi. You disappoint me.”

Obi-Wan shifted his stance, rising his free hand and pointed to fingers towards the ex-jedi, his saber levelled with his face.

“I am glad to disappoint” He spoke sarcastically before Dooku moved forward and the fight began.

Arm rose to block the coming slash, Dooku continued his assault, twisting his frame to slash and hack at the younger Jedi who blocked each one. Obi-Wan counted when he could but decided the defensive stance was better; the two danced, hitting and slashing with each movement until Obi-Wan finally took the offensive, the two sabers twisted and hissed against each other as each connection caused sparks to erupt.

Dooku swung hard, Obi-Wan ducking and rolling to slash, finally hitting against the Count’s back. The male growled in pain and anger, turning his body and landing a hard hit. Obi-Wan held the blade back with his own, yet as he did, Dooku pushed him, using his back to arch as he began to sink deeper into the ground. Obi-Wan grunted, letting out a growl as he held the blade back with all his strength.

“Pity. I thought Master Jinn taught you better than this.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, he couldn’t fall, he wouldn’t fall.

*******

Satine’s breath was in full panic, her heart wouldn’t stop beating out of her chest and her mind was clouded with a haze of smoke that she hated. She was in a daze, she couldn’t believe Obi-Wan knew, that he was a father. Only now had the scene finally set in, did she realise what had happened. She had lied to Obi-Wan for eighteen years, kept his son a secret and betrayed his trust and for that her heart broke into tiny pieces. She felt broken, lost and angry. She wanted to do something, to show something but what? She didn’t know. She just had to help Obi-Wan.

“Halt!”

Rex bellowed, a group of droids walked into view as Satine’s eyes widened, Rex pushed her into the side, covering her with a single panel as the bolts began to fly. Rex turned and began firing at the bucket of bolts with a snarl upon his lips. He hated these clankers. As he shot, more began to show up, causing the solider to growl under his breath.

“We need to double back; if we don’t these clankers are going to swam us!”

Satine blinked, swallowed deep as she uncovered herself and began to fire, each hit found its target as the droids shook violently and then collapsed in a heap on the floor before she recovered herself, breathing deeply. Rex blinked in surprise as he watched her, looking out to see a heap of deactivated rumble before smirking back.

“Aren’t you a surprise Duchess?”

Satine smirked, turning her sapphire eyes before rolling them back. “You are as bad as Obi-Wan; I am a Mandalorian after all. You can thank my mother for my accuracy.” She sighed softly before continuing her assault. Yet before she could make any kind of dent, more showed up and they knew they had to get out.

“We go back, take the corridor to the right and then go around. Let’s hope we can find a way to cut them off.”

Rex bellowed as two destroyers turned up, their large rolling caused a shiver down Rex’s back as he looked out, watching as they take their positions. They needed to go before those shields activated.

“GO NOW!” Rex bellowed, pushing the Duchess as he covered her, sending a wave of fire and even taking one of the claw like feet of a destroyer before the two ran down the corridor. Satine stopped, waiting for him to pass her before pressing a button, a large door closed behind them. She rose the deactivator and shot the panel causing the door to seal shut.

“That should hold them for a while…” She breathed out, moving a few strands of hair away from her face and behind her ears. She sighed, pressing her body back against the wall as Rex smirked at her, chuckling slightly and shaking his head.

“I understand why the General likes you so much…” He whispered, Satine blinked and lowered her gaze, her head cocked as she gave him a confused look.

“You two are a lot alike…” Rex spoke before moving and waving for her to follow, Satine smiled at his words, pushing herself from the wall and following him. He wasn’t the first person to say such things; she can recall the voice of the old Master making the same observation, it made her smile wider knowing that it wasn’t just a Jedi thing.

Satine stopped, they had been walking down many corridors but now she could hear the echo of a fight. The sound of saber’s hitting together like a rumble of lightening, her eyes blinked as Rex stopped in front of her, confused until he too could hear the commotion.

“Obi-Wan!?”

Satine whispered, as if she breathed the words before running towards the sound, Rex forgo shouting for her and just followed in suit. Satine turned the corner and there he was, but Dooku was pushing him further to the ground, his blade dangerously close to his face causing Satine’s very composer to fail as she screamed “OBI!”

The sound caught Dooku’s attention, long enough for Obi-Wan to kick up at the elder’s stomach, the male grunted in pain as he tumbled away, holding his side as he regained his balance and glared at Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned his attention to Satine before returning it to Dooku, he snarled as he twisted his saber, causing the blade to hum in need.

Satine smiled as she watched him, only for a blaster bolt to fly by her head, she ducked, Rex shouting at her to take cover. Obi-Wan’s attention faulted, his sight turned back as he fought the urge to run to her aid, sadly as he did Dooku kicked him in the back, causing him to fall forward and he rolled, landing back on his feet and turning to block the coming attack, but countered, causing the elder to be pushed further and further back with each hit.

Satine swallowed, watching him fight before returning to her own problems. A group of droids had followed them, only to make things worse, a group had also blocked their way to Obi-Wan. Satine cursed in Mando, grumbling as she held the deactivator between her trembling fingers. She had to think, they couldn’t leave Obi-Wan, they had to help him. She swallowed, taking in both sides and coming up with the most foolish plan she had ever thought of.

“Rex?!”

The solider looked up at her, nodding to attention.

“On three, both to the middle, you take my flank I will take yours, you low, I high!”

Her face fell stern, showing none of her fear, Rex’s face on the other hand filled with confusion and dread, yet once he looked both ways, he nodded and readied his weapon. They had a few seconds of shooting, hoping that they would be faster in taking them down. She swallowed, she licked her lips and nodded.

“Three!”

She bellowed and they both ran from their cover, Rex lowered himself, shooting each droid as they tumbled down in a heap, Satine remained standing, firing at the droids one after the other, turning her head and ducking when needed, allowing her mother’s words to remind her of her Mando training. She might be a pacifist, but it was custom for her to still learn the techniques of her people.

Before long, Satine dropped the last droid, smiling softly before turning herself and crouching, helping Rex finishing of the last of his before chuckling at each other.

“Well; never in my life believed I would be fighting alongside a pacifist Duchess.” Rex mumbled, rising, holding a hand to help Satine who chuckled at his words. Her sights returned to Obi-Wan and waved her head. They both took off.

*******

Obi-Wan kicked Dooku in the chest, sprinting to follow him before leaping into the air and bringing his saber down, Dooku’s hand rose holding Obi-Wan in the air and closing the force around his throat, causing him to drop his saber that deactivated below him. He choked as Dooku rose.

“OBI!” Satine bellowed again, Rex rose his blaster and began to shoot at the Sith, the male rose his saber to block each fire before throwing the young Jedi at his Captain.

“Pathetic!” Dooku grumbled before turning his attention to Satine who began to shoot her deactivator, hoping to taser him, again Dooku blocked each shot and walked closer, Satine tried to back up as much as she could only to stop when she felt her heel fall slightly over the edge, she swallowed deeply and kept shooting. Each shot was blocked, until Dooku was on top of her and cut the small weapon in half, causing her to drop the device with a small yelp.

Dooku snarled, hand rose to clasp the force around her throat once more.

“SATINE!”

Obi-Wan bellowed, rising to his knees as he watched Dooku lift her from the ground and hover her over the edge. Dooku smirked, his head tilted as he watched the male closely.

“There are no codes within the dark side of the force. You can have them both Obi-Wan; and the power to bring peace among the galaxies.”

“Never!” Obi-Wan hissed, Dooku’s head tilted, his grip tightened causing Satine to cry out, her hands pulled at the invisible force only to claw at her own skin. “Stop! Please!” Obi-Wan begged, hating how he sounded, a smirk slip against Dooku’s lips as he chuckled softly.

“I see now… She IS holding you back.” His head turned to the fearful look of the Duchess as she looked down at Obi-Wan.

“Time to make a choice Obi-Wan!” Dooku grumbled, turning back to him. “Save the woman you love, or stop me? You know what the code would dictate you do… choose wisely”

As he finished, he let go of Satine. She screamed, Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as he watched her fall past the platform, hearing her screaming his name as Dooku walked away from them both.

“Save her or stop me…” The voice echoed in his head.

Save her or stop me

Save her or stop - ….

Save her!

**SAVE HER NOW!**


	5. Undercurrent of Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know Obi-Wan would pick Satine over his Duty but at what cost? We return back a few hours to see the results of Anakin and Ahsoka's mission; with Korkie finally free, the group have to keep away from an angry cyborg and ensure that Obi-Wan hasn't fallen for Dooku's foul trick.  
> The Self Distruct has been activated; truly Dooku would rather see his ship burn then let it fall into the hands of the Republic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again; I have to thank everyone who has left kudos and comments T.T you have no idea how happy it makes me feel!
> 
> FINALLY OVER 1000 views *pulls poppers* I know it isn't a big thing but to me; it is amazing! and thank you all for reading :D we still have some time to go before the final scene; can anyone guess what will happen? :D excitment will continue!

It happened quickly, like a shock of cold water after a long trek through a harsh, unforgiving desert. The force screamed at him, driving Obi-Wan to leap to the edge of the platform and command the unseeing presence to wrap under Satine’s falling frame, hanging her face down as if she were laying upon a glass floor. The Duchess swallowed deeply; her body trembled as her tear-stricken eyes stared widely at the dark chasm below her. She was hanging in mid-air, Obi-Wan’s grip around her moved, pulling her towards him as his face flashed with signs of strain and fear.

**One false move Obi-Wan… and she will fall to her death.**

The Jedi swallowed back the whispers within her mind, the constant doubt that fluttered around his head as the force hummed softly, whispering that he had her, he had saved her but at what cost?

“Satine…” Obi-Wan grumbled, his strain visible after so long, his hands outstretched, fingers curled as he held onto her, pulling her closer to him as she shook violently. Her head shot up to her name, eyes laced with fear but trust, she knew he wouldn’t let her fall. “Take my hand…” He grunted, Satine moved slowly, every time she did, the force screamed around Obi-Wan, straining his mind and sending a shock through his system, like needles piercing his skull, at first it was dull but with each passing second it turned to pain. Sweat had begun to drip from his forehead as he pulled her closer, watching as her arm stretched, her fingers parted as she panted. He could see her, feel her heart beating faster and faster, trust had consumed her face, but her eyes still shone brightly with fear and her body continued to tremble.

_I’ve got you_

He tried to send a wave through the force, trying to figure out a way to calm her but he didn’t know if the unspoken words got to her or not, the idea that the Duchess could sense him was a mystery onto itself but the moment those words left his mind, Satine softened, her body calmed and her eyes looked to his. Pale blue eyes stuck to hers, a point of forgiveness shone within her sapphires as she drifted closer and closer, time stood still, all that consumed the Jedi was saving her, he didn’t care about Dooku, about the war, about the Temple or the Order. At this moment, the only thought that pressed him forward was the need to have her within his arms once more, the very idea caused the force to ripple with pure happiness, his heart to cascade with joy.

It was in that very moment, as their eyes locked, that he felt her voice inside his mind, her whispers of trust and love that he had heard all those years ago as he stood before her, a padawan, readying himself to leave the only thing he ever loved to a life of isolation and loneliness. Leaving his chance for a family to fight in something he believed in…. did he believe it in?

“Obi!” Satine gasped, the groan in her voice only sent pain through his heart as he watched her, pulling himself from his doubt. In that second, he let the force drop, pushing forward and grabbed her wrist. Satine screamed, only to hang by her arm as her fingers curled around his, panting as her other hand clung onto him. Obi-Wan grunted, pulling her up and over, forcing him to fall back onto his backside and Satine to land upon him. They both sat there, panting deep breaths and hands still locked together, her head pressed against his chest, clinging to him as if in that single moment the Jedi would disappear.

He didn’t want to move, he wanted to bury his face into her golden curls, wanted to wrap himself around her if only it would protect her, he wanted to yank her back and press his lip-

**The Count?**

The force rippled in anger at his less then primitive mind, the calculated part of him began to seep back in now that Satine was safe and the idea of her clinging to him caused an awkward dullness to erupt around his body, to the annoyance of the force that snorted like a little child. Obi-Wan’s head turned, eyes glared out only to realise that Dooku had escaped. His face turned bitter, rolling Satine onto her side, he stood, walking towards the path that the Count had taken, his mind calculating if there was even a chance that he could catch up. His mind tired to seek out the Sith but to no avail, the fiend had gone, fled like a cowardly snake.

Obi-Wan sighed deeply, turning his frame and lowering his hand to the Duchess. The blonde swallowed, sliding her delicate, petite fingers into his ( _were her hands always so beautiful?)_ before he pulled her up onto her feet. Now she stood, her eyes looked to his for some kind of sign, something to tell her that he was okay yet all he could do was glare at her, his eyes narrowed and a sense of betrayal lingered between them. Satine moved forward, her hands risen to rest against his chest yet before she could, the Jedi grabbed her wrists gently and held her back. He didn’t have to speak, his gaze lowered before he let her go and walked past her slowly, calling his weapon to his side.

“Obi?” It was barely a whisper, Satine had turned to watch him, sorrowful eyes studied his back as he stopped, refusing to move, shoulders hunched up and tensed as he heard her take a single step. “Ben?” She spoke again, her hand pressed against her chest, fingers curled around her throat is they played with the burnt collar of her shirt nervously.

“We have a mission to complete….” Obi-Wan voice sounded so foreign, even to himself. His eyes closed as he swallowed deeply and left Satine to stare at him as he left.

The Duchess wanted to slump onto the floor, she could feel her heart slow and then crack down the middle, like some cartoon character in those foolish holos that Korkie used to watch as a child. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to break but her eyes still flooded with salted tears. She knew there would be a time that Obi-Wan would have to know about Korkie, about his son, she just didn’t expect to have to speak such things with a saber to her throat.

A soft hand pressed against her shoulder, snapping her from her musings as she head turned, Rex smiled weakly at her, his fingers squeezed against her as he turned his gaze back to the General.

“Don’t worry Duchess… The General will be okay.” He whispered, Satine wanted to hug the clone, pulling him so she could hide the weakness she felt oozing from her but instead she just chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of her hand against her eyes and nodded, sniffing slightly and regaining her composer. Rex didn’t watch, his eyes glanced around as his fingers, every so often, squeezed against her shoulder in comfort as she breathed out deeply.

“Okay?” Rex whispered, letting his hand drop as Satine nodded and the two trotted after Obi-Wan. It was strange, Satine had never thought to engage the clone troopers in such a way; when Obi-Wan first told her that they were clones, she disregarded the idea as sickening, thousands being bred for one thing? How horrible! Yet, as she trotted beside the Mandalorian clone, she realised just how much Rex reminded her of her father, of her brother, uncle and even most Mandalorian warriors when she was nothing but a child. Honour, respect and the ability to protect and care other then kill and destroy. It brought a soft smile to her lips, something that in turn had caused Rex to smile wide before he realised, he wasn’t wearing his helmet and quickly righted it. Hopefully, no one noticed.

*****A few hours earlier: Cell block 2*****

“When do you think we will be given a lunch break?” The droid hummed, his metallic voice echoed throughout the tubular corridor as it’s partner turned. If they had faces, the droid would have stared at the foolish bucket of bolts like it was insane.

“We’re droids’ you moron! We don’t have lunch breaks!”

“Oh yeah!”

“That is why we are superior! We don’t eat, we don’t sleep, we will wipe out the Republic while they be… erm… humans?”

“Roger, Roger!”

At that moment, a single metal ball rolled into their little circle, the one droid lowered its long, thin legs and gripped the ball between its three fingers.

“What’s this?”

“Looks like a ball”

“A ball?!”

“Yeah, humans play with it!”

“how odd!”

The droid twisted the object, allowing its wrist to spin as it studying it with soulless eyes. As the ball spun, a small red light flashed, and a soft beeping could be heard from inside. This caused the droid to bounce its head back, tilting it like a puppy before humming softly.

“It’s flashing now!”

“What?”

“Look!” It rose the object as the flashing became faster and the beeping louder, the other droid began to panic.

“Throw it! Throw it!”

It was too late, the ball opened, blue electrical currents shot out, consuming the two tin toys in a blazing show that ended in them tumbling to the ground and sizzling in a heap of humming metal. From the far corner, Cody poked his head out and checked the surrounding area, nothing. Good! The trooper rose his hand and waved the two Jedi who ran around him as he brought up the rear.

“Which cell was it again?!” Anakin questioned; his eyes narrowed as he checked the numbers on the row of large black doors.

“2B?” Ahsoka spoke, her hands upon her hips as she pointed at the door, Anakin rolled his eyes and snorted.

“Alright Miss amazing memory!”

Ahsoka snorted, crossing her arms. “No; I just picked the one with power Skyguy!”

Anakin blinked, glaring at the one door that seemed to have a red glow around it compared to the other silence and colourless, laying dormant in waiting for someone to be sealed away. Without looking at her, Anakin’s hand rose and pointed at her, mumbling “shut up” to her soft giggles, before walking towards the control panel and waving his hand. The force did the rest of the work, seeping through the metal components and causing the door to slid open and the red force field to drop. The sound had caused the habitant to jump from his seat, his arms curled around his body as his eyes widened in fear.

“Its okay!” Anakin spoke softly, trotting down the small steps, hands outstretched with his saber clipped against his side. It was this silver hilt that Korkie focused on, his sky-blue eyes glared at it as he moved into the light, allowing his auburn hair to shimmer slightly and reflect some of the harsh beatings the boy had gotten.

“You’re a Jedi?” His voice was a mix of surprise and hope, his eyes widened as he swallowed past the large lump in his throat and bit back the need to lick his crackling lips.

“That’s right! We are here to save you!”

Ahsoka wondered down the stairs, walking towards the boy as she smiled softly, her hand pressed against his upper arm as he relaxed slightly, smiling softly.

“Thank the stars!” The boy grumbled as Ahsoka moved in closer, allowing the boy to limp and lean against her as she scanned his battered frame.

“Can you walk?” Anakin questioned, Korkie nodded, walking slightly as he hissed slightly, forcing the pain to silence before standing straight. Anakin smiled weakly, the boy was a mando after all but there was something… odd and familiar about the boy, not only regarding the very sight of him but with his force signature too. It wasn’t long before Anakin gazed caused the boy’s fear to deeply, his brow cover his already dark hues in a menacing way before bringing his black cladded fingers to his chin, Ahsoka elbowed her Master, snapping him from his less then friendly look before blinking wildly, Korkie looked a little fear stricken as he swallowed deeply and refused to show just how afraid the poor boy was. Anakin chuckled weakly, scratching the back of his head and ushering Korkie to the open cell door.

“Let’s get going; your aunt can’t keep Grievous occupied for too long!”

“Wait!? Aunty Satine is here?!” Korkie stopped, glaring at the two as fear drained the colour out of his face.

Anakin’s eyes narrowed, Ahsoka’s flash with worry as she tilted her head and nodded. “mhmm. With our best Captain Rex and Master Obi-Wan!”

The boy began to tremble, his mouth slightly open as he swallowed deeply. “We need to get them out!”

“What are you talking about Korkie!?”

“You don’t understand! He knew Aunty Satine would call upon you guys! Well one of you!” He bellowed, his face a twist of fear and worry. Ahsoka walked towards him, just taller than him and placed both hands upon his shoulders, squeezing them gently.

“What are you talking about Korkie!?”

“This wasn’t General Grievous’ plan! It was a plan for Master Obi-Wan… Count Dooku’s Plan!”

Anakin’s face darkened as his arms unfolded and fingers curled into a fist, Korkie continued. “It was all about Master Obi-Wan… it was to get him here, to try and… convince him.”

“Convince him to do what?” Ahsoka blinked confused.

“To join the dark side…” Anakin whispered, turning his body and leapt out the cell, Ahsoka’s eyes widened as she pulled Korkie, causing the two to run after the elder Jedi.

“Skyguy!?”

Anakin ignored Ahsoka, running down the corridor they had just come down to, Cody waited until the other two had given cash before following, checking behind him every so often.

Anakin knew he needed to get to his Master, if Dooku’s plan was to try and use Satine to turn Obi-Wan to the dark side, he could think only one way of doing so… and it ended in Korkie not having an Aunt. A growl rippled against his lips as he turned the corner and stood still. Before him stood a large group of droids, they all turned and looked at him, Anakin smirked wickedly, rising his hand to beckon his saber to his hand and ignited it.

“Jedi!? BLAST HIM!”

The droids all opened fire, Anakin was fuelled on anger, blocked many of the bolts before running like a charging bull towards the group. He yelled, throwing his arms forward and using the force to topple many droids before spinning and cutting down the last few. A mixture of owies and bitter metallically cries died as Ahsoka and Korkie ran into the scene, Cody bring up the rear.

“Feeling better Skyguy?” Ahsoka smirked, allowing her own sabers to deactivate as she rested her hands to her hips, showing her more sassy self to her Master. Anakin snorted, refusing to turn and so showed them his back, his own saber flickered off and using the force to slowly return it to his waist. “Anakin…” Ahsoka whispered, walking closer to him. “You know Master Obi-Wan, firstly he wouldn’t allow anything to happen to Satine and second, he would rather die himself then join the dark side.”

Anakin nodded; her logic was sound but the worry that he would have to put down his own Master filled him with dread. Obi-Wan was his brother, the father he never had and a friend above all honour and duty, he would forsake it all to ensure his Master survived.

It was at this moment, the lights turned dimmed and a red hue consumed the corridor, a loud buzz erupted from all corners as Korkie curled into himself, having noticed this Cody took to the boy’s side and protect him from any on coming attack.

“Oh for…” Anakin grumbled, his eyes looked down to see a half dying droid, it had crawled towards the wall and pressed the alarm, the droid snickered before Anakin ignited his saber and cut the blasted things head clean off.

“Well there goes the element of surprise!” Ahsoka sighed softly, Anakin rolled his eyes and let his head fall back.

“Why droids… I hate droids!”

“I think everyone here can agree to that!” Ahsoka chuckled softly.

“Come on! We need to get to the shuttle; our priority is Korkie!” Anakin nodded, regaining his composer. He had to trust Obi-Wan and he did. He just didn’t trust Dooku to play fair.

*******

The group ran down the corridor, the shade of red made it pretty difficult for Cody to see through his helmet, his eyes narrowed behind the visor as he brought up the rear, Anakin in front with Ahsoka, Korkie and R2 trotting in the middle. They ensured the boy was safe, not allowing the boy to fall to far behind in case they lose him to whatever dangers were coming their way.

The group came to a large door, covering their exit. Anakin looked at it, narrowing his eyes as he studied his options, hands gripping his waist as his finger stroked his saber. Ahsoka stood beside him, crossing her arms.

“What ya thinking about Skyguy?”

“Can you not call me that?” Anakin mumbled, bringing his one hand to his face, stroking his chin much like Obi-Wan. Ahsoka chuckled and copied him like a silly child, causing Anakin to roll his eyes. “R2 said this way was clear… so why is the door closed?”

“A trap?”

“Perhaps?” Anakin grumbled, turning his body to look at the droid below him. “R2, buddy, can you check the sensors on the other side of the door, see if there any little surprise waiting for us?” He smiled down as the droid wiggled in place like a happy dog before rolling towards the control hub, letting out a series of happy beeps before hooking himself into the wall. Korkie smiled softly as he watched, turning his gaze back to Anakin and Ahsoka as Cody stood with his back to them, keeping a look out on the only entrance and exist of the corridor.

“Beep, beep!” R2 rang on, his dome head spun to get Anakin’s attention, the Jedi walked towards his little friend and leaned against the wall.

“Everything seems normal? No toxic gas? Droids assassins? Nothing?” Anakin questioned, R2 spun a little before beeping a soft affirmative.

“What’s wrong Master?” Ahsoka mumbled, she only ever called him that when she was worried. Anakin’s brow creased as he returned his gaze to the door, shaking his head slowly.

“Something is wrong… I just-“

At that moment, a saber blade pierced through the metal doors, missing Anakin’s face as he felt the burning heat. Ahsoka bellowed Anakin’s name as he ducked and rolled out of the way, watching as the blade cut down and then disappeared, four long claws appeared through the melting metal and pulled the door apart until the imagine of Grievous stood. The monster chuckled deeply, Anakin’s eyes narrowed, his hand rose to pull his saber as did Ahsoka.

“Well, well… look what I found? Rats on my ship!” Grievous spat as his arms split, grabbing four sabers and igniting them in a row of colours.

“Cody! Get Korkie out of here now!”

“Yes Sir!” Cody bellowed back, grabbing Korkie by the arm and pulling him back the way they came, R2 rolled with him, screaming low as he chased after the two fleeing.

“Strong Jedis? Your sabers will be an excellent addition to my collection.”

“Nice to finally see the grotesque way Master Obi-Wan describes you was well met!” Anakin sarcastically spat back, a smirk against his lips as his saber ignites, causing Ahsoka to light in quick succession. Grievous snarls under his breath, crying out as he attacks the two.

*****Present*****

Satine and Rex finally caught up with Obi-Wan, his eyes narrowed and studying the area as he took his time to check the way was clear before continuing. He could feel Satine’s nervous ticks behind him, he refused to look at her, not out of spite but the very fact that if he did, he would pull her into a hug and never let her go… only if it meant he would stop her fear and dread from oozing from her very mind.

He sighed softly, he couldn’t blame her, he hadn’t be acting like he normally did around her, he had forgo the normal interactions in worry of seeming out of place yet since the confession and the realisation that he himself has a son, Obi-Wan was trying to fight back the urge to crawl into a hole and refuse to deal with his problems. Duty or family? That was the question seeping into his mind, it was a horrible question because no matter what he answers with, a sense of dread followed it.

If he chose duty, not only would be breaking his own heart, but he would be destroying Satine’s and most likely his own son’s. He couldn’t do that, he wouldn’t allow his only flesh and blood to think his father didn’t care about him, didn’t want to know him, didn’t love him. Yet if he chose family, a ripple of contentment from the force on the very idea worried him, then he would be destroying years of training, of his very life for what?

**For happiness. For love. For companionship. Must I go on?**

Even his mind was beginning to sound like Anakin. His eyes rolled as he stopped, letting his arm wrap around his midsection as his other hand pressed hard against his face. He was getting that headache again. Satine stopped next to him, her hand pressed lightly against his shoulder, but he didn’t shove it off, it did make him smile, as his fingers rubbed against his temples.

It was a odd moment; to remember the feeling of her delicate fingers as they used to rub against his neck, the way she hummed to calm his growing headache when she had, once more, refused to take his advice regarding her safety. She had this way; a single movement was enough to relax the stress induced padawan and she knew it. It was something he missed when he returned to normal Jedi life, even more so when he took Anakin as his padawan, wanting nothing more then to run back to Mandalore and beg her to join him as his personal masseuse. The idea brought a smile to his lips as his mind snapped from the past, a sound was echoed down the corridor and Rex had overtaken the Jedi in hopes of figuring out what was coming.

It was in that moment, a loud screaming droid skidded into view. Satine blinked widely as she watched it stop, it beeped softly, blue dome twisted before wiggling with excitement that caused Obi-Wan to smirk.

“R2?”

Before the droid could reply, Cody came running into view only to stand to attention in front of the Jedi.

“General… aren’t we glad to see you?”

“Aunty!” Korkie bellowed as Satine lowered herself and took the boy in her arms, her face fell, mask dropped as she curled her long arms around him, nuzzling her face into his hair and kissing it softly.

“General Skywalker and Commander Tano are keeping General Grievous busy sir!”

Obi-Wan nodded but only slightly listening, his eyes had watched as Satine had dropped next to him, feeling her once nervous dread just evaporate the moment her eyes looked upon the boy, watching as she kissed the boy and rocked his battered body and Obi-Wan found himself in a mixture of anger and a longing to take them both in his arms. It was the signature that caused him concern… the boy was truly his, he could sense it.

“General?”

“Give him a moment Captain. Its been one hell of a ride!” Rex mumbled as he petted the fellow clone on the shoulder.

Satine moved the boy, pulling away from him as she looked down at his face, it was swollen and sore, with a large punch against his eyes and jaw, his lip cut and a few more that littered the soft features she loved so much. Her heart broke, how dare they harm her child, her beautiful Korkie. She pressed her forehead against his as he sniffed softly, whispering sorry in Mando as Satine hushed him softly, shaking her head and pulling him into a tight hug. Her face rested against his hair, her eyes soon came to Obi-Wan’s as he watched them, the once betrayal that shone in his eyes had gone and now only worry and love filled them, Satine smiled, rising her hand as he took it, squeezing it softly as if he longed for nothing more than to join in.

The corridor flashed, the once red hue of the alarm disappeared as the lights shot on brightly, causing Obi-Wan to snarl and blink past the stinging sensation. He rubbed his eyes as a loud voice boomed around them.

“Self-destruct activated.”

R2 beeped in panic as he rolled over to the control panel, hooking up to try and figure out what was happening. Dome head turned to Obi-Wan as he rang a series of beeps and noises. Obi-Wan dropped Satine’s hand as the Duchess pulled her Ward from her and rose up with him.

“What do you mean we have 20 minutes?”

R2 beeped a reply

“You think!” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and once more pressed his fingers into his eyes. That headache again.

“20 minutes until the ship blows up?” Satine questioned.

“More or less.” Obi-Wan grumbled, he turned his attention to Cody. “How far back at the other two?”

“Not far, had only been running for a few minutes before we bumped into you Sir.”

Obi-Wan nodded, fingers wrapped around his chin before her spoke. “Both of you, take the Duchess and the Prince back to the shuttle and prep it to leave as soon as possible.”

“Yes sir”

“Obi! No!” Satine moved past Korkie, walking towards him as she chewed on her delicate, red lips. _No don’t do that._ Obi-Wan watched her, he slowly gripped each side of her arms and pulled her close to him, his eyes never leaving hers as he whispered softly.

“Protect our son, Satine…” He watched her, Satine nodded slowly as she lowered her gaze. Quickly, Obi-Wan pressed his forehead against hers and then moved away. Satine turned, calling Korkie to her and pulling him close and walking with Cody down the corridor.

“Rex!” Obi-Wan called back, the helmetless clone stopped, blinking in shock as he walked back.

“General!?”

“Protect them… Satine and Korkie…” He whispered softly, turning his gaze from them to go back to Rex, the clone smiled slightly and nodded, straightening himself.

“With my life General Kenobi!”

Obi-Wan watched with a smile as he saw Rex run back towards the group, R2 beeped beside him as the Jedi lowered his gaze, crossing his arms as he smirked at the little droid. “You too R2!” He chuckled, waving his head to follow the others, the droid seemed to gasp in surprise and then grumble a sort of curse before rolling to catch up. Obi-Wan’s smirk dropped the moment he saw them out of sight, turning to run down and get the last two thorns on his side out of danger before the whole dreadnaught goes up.


	6. My Wayward Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Dreadnaught seconds from self-destruction, Obi-Wan catches up with his padawan and Ahsoka, pulling them away from the fight with General Grievous.
> 
> With the mission a success, Obi-Wan now holds a silent battle within his mind and ends up having a heart to heart with his newest family member Korkie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments, kudos and views :D
> 
> I like to put up a chapter weekly but things have been getting a little bad in real life for me at the moment; I was scared I wouldn't get this chapter out as my anixety hasn't gotten so bad the doctor has now giving me meds and I was panicked that my writing would suffer! so *fingers crossed* that hasn't happened here!
> 
> So! I have decided to ask something of all my wonderful viewers :D After this story is done, I have a few more ideas for the very same AU so I would like to start a series. However! I need a name! I need a title for the series; I have a few in mind but I thought, I would love to hear what you guys think :D Obitine titles :D 
> 
> love you all xx

“Master look out!” Ahsoka bellowed as Anakin twisted his blazing saber between his fingers and leapt at the cyborg. The creature chuckled deeply as if snorting at the audacity this pathetic Jedi had to lung at him. Deciding to prolong his playtime, Grievous planted a hard kick to the Jedi’s chest, sending Anakin flying back and landing hand against a metal pillar that stuck out from the wall. His head fell back, hitting hard as his vision blurred, a hiss still from gritted teeth he shook it, pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead to try and stop the world from spinning.

“What a brash little rat? Jedi are weak vermin!” Grievous chuckled, turning his attention to Ahsoka, her duel wielded sabers spun in front of her as she rushed forward, blocking his attacks before backflipping, using her feet to kick two of the four sabers from his claws and land lower to the ground, her large doe like eyes watched as the long tubes slid against the marble like floor and a smirk slipped against her dark lips.

“At least we aren’t some science project.” Ahsoka snapped, rising from the ground in a fluid motion before arching her back forward, one saber in front of her and the other behind, as if a large bubble now encased her. “Do tell me; are you the lab rat or the scientist?

Grievous snarled loudly, marching forward as he swung his weapons in anger, to try and slice her. Thankfully, Ahsoka was agile, she jumped into the air and twisted, bringing her saber down to cut one of the scorching blades from his claws and land behind him as he yelped in pain. Did that thing even feel pain? Ahsoka didn’t want to answer that question, she didn’t want to think too far into what Grievous was, even Master Obi-Wan was reluctant to research the how and why a human being would willing subject themselves to such… mutilations? The idea always sent a shiver down her spin and she would have to force down the bile that rose when looking at the burnt skin between the plates of metal. She snarled loudly, watching as Grievous once more charged at her, Ahsoka smirked and again leapt into the air.

It was a curse it seemed; the cockiness that now seeped into the young padawan, as she leapt, believed she was safe, Grievous had now anticipated her move and in a single motion grabbed the padawan learner by neck, gripping hard around her throat to cause her to gasp in shock and drop her sabers. The metal beast chuckle, refusing to allow Ahsoka upon her feet as he hung her and stalked towards her Master.

“Ahsoka!” He growled, turning his hand to command his saber to his fingers only for Grievous to force his hand against the hard floor, his claw like foot crushed against his wrist as Skywalker yelped in pain, glaring with pure rage as he watched the cyborg laugh loudly.

“Pathetic fools! I will hand your head to General Kenobi myself.”

“How generous of you!”

The voice echoed from behind, yet before Grievous could turn, Obi-Wan leapt over, spinning his frame and igniting his blade, severing the metal claw that held his last weapon before landing and cutting at the foot that held his ex-padawan. Rising, Obi-Wan smirked, spinning the saber between cloth cladded fingers before rising his free hand and extending his other, forcing the heated blade ever so close to his beard face.

“Now release her before I take more than just your hands off.” Obi-Wan snarled, his face curled into a scowl as Anakin retrieved his saber and stood beside his Master. He snarled too, dark eyes only bleed deeper as Obi-Wan could feel the rage building up and seeping out from him, Ahsoka wiggled, her eyes met Obi-Wan’s as she smirked confidently.

“You want her, then take her you pathetic fools!” A deep and menacing laugh rippled against the voice box lodged within his mutilated throat. He rose his arm and threw Ahsoka towards the two Jedi, Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed, twisting his saber away as he threw his hand forward, willing the force to catch Ahsoka only briefly, her feet inches away from his outstretched hand, pressed against an invisible wall before she launched herself at Grievous.

“Suck on this creep!” She bellowed, turning her body and planting a hard kick into his chest and pushed off to flip, contacting his chin to snap the mental mask he wore. Grievous screamed in pain as Ahsoka landed, commanding her duel weapons to her fingers and igniting the blades. The beast coughed and gargled sharply as a part of his mask hung from the mattered flesh, blood dripped through grated metal as a hallowing scream echoed with widened yellow eyes. Grievous fell backwards, landing on his many limps as he crawled like a spider, bouncing and climbing walls to escape the Jedi. Ahsoka went off after him but was held back by Obi-Wan’s hand that gripped her shoulder, pulling her slightly.

“Let him go young padawan!”

“But Master Kenobi?”

“Listen to Obi-Wan Ahsoka; let that insect crawl back to its hole to die” Anakin snarled as his blade disappeared, Obi-Wan pushed his worry for his old padawan down as the ship shook violently.

“What was that?” Ahsoka mumbled softly, clipping her saber’s to her waist as she looked around.

“I believe Dooku activated the self-destruct on the dreadnaught; it seems we have less than the 20 minutes R2 believed.” Obi-Wan sighed softly, waving his hand to guide them back the way he came. They needed to get out of here and quickly before all of them ended up as space dust.

********

The ship rumbled with each controlled explosion, the three ran along the long corridors as droids panicked around them. Obi-Wan ran in front, turning on each side as the ship rocked, Anakin and Ahsoka ran behind, eyes watching the droids, but the bucket of bolts were far too busy running around like headless banthas. It was comical if they weren’t running for their lives.

Turning the corner, the open docked bay was calling out, two figures stood in the alcove that held the shuttle to the dreadnought. Ahsoka bellowed out the names of the two troopers, Rex turned his head and waved towards them. A large explosion sounded at that moment, throwing the Jedi off course and into the corridor wall, Ahsoka landing hard against Anakin who snarled and pulled them both up, while Obi-Wan jump gracefully to his feet. Crystal eyes narrowed, the doors to the shuttle were closing and a great gust of wind erupted behind them, enough to cause the hairs on Obi-Wan’s already flaming hair to feel hot, his head turned, grumbling before pulling Anakin in front of him.

“Run!” He bellowed, watching as from the far end of the corridor came a wall of flames, they licked and consumed everything in its path, like hungry ranclaw that gorged on the droids as they stood, either staring at the oncoming disaster or screaming in some simulation pain. Obi-Wan snarled under his breath, pushing off after the other two as the doors slowly hissed shut before them.

“We’re gonna have to jump. Ahsoka! You first!” Anakin bellowed, the heat from the wall was now melting the armour against their robes and singeing the hairs on the back of their head. Ahsoka’s padawan braid was becoming warm against her head as she hissed a confirmation and pushed on forward, leaping into the air and jumping through the ever-shrinking hole. Anakin pushed off, following her before Obi-Wan barely made it. He rolled his landing, keeping low as the closing doors allowed for a few escaping flames before finally sealing shut.

“Get us out of here Anakin!” Obi-Wan bellowed, Anakin nodded, allowing Rex and Cody to help the others as he trotted out of the small area and into the shuttle. The continuous rumble was worrying, Obi-Wan ushered the rest of the group out quickly before finally closing the shuttle doors and having R2 sever the craft from the dock. Anakin pulled at the steering, piloting the craft away from the explosions in space that littered the larger ship. Ahsoka took the other pilot seat, flicking the different dials as Obi-Wan stood behind them and fingers pressed deeply into his chin as he watched another Separatist ship go up in smoke.

A look of confusion littered against his features as Anakin turned the craft and slowed his speed. That foolish, cocky grin spread against his lips as the glint in his eyes shone with the help of the shimmering stars around them. Obi-Wan wanted to roll his eyes, but in stead they glared at the chain of explosions that caused the dreadnaught to implode. The shock wave rippled outwards, hitting smaller Separatist ships and head straight towards them.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan grumbled, Anakin only smirked, pulling at the stirring and engaging the hyper drive, allowing the dance of white to cover the viewpoint.

A sigh slipped against Obi-Wan lips as his hand moved to rub against his face, Anakin spun the chair, nodding at Rex to take over as he stood, standing before his Master as his arms crossed and smirk spread against his lips.

“Anakin; I am in no mood to deal with your childish antics right now.” Obi-Wan grumbled as he refused to look at his former padawan who just chuckled softly. He turned his attention to Cody, who had removed his helmet and stood beside Rex. “Where is the Duchess?”

“General, she took the Prince to the medbay!”

“Understandable, that boy looks like he was beaten pretty badly!” Ahsoka mumbles softly, her arms crossed as she leaned against the cockpit wall. Obi-Wan’s gaze fell, a sickening feeling began rise within his stomach as he nodded and turned, walking thought the sliding doors. Anakin blinked as he watched him, a confused look painted across his features, letting a low growl erupted from the firm line of his lips, head lowered as his eyes closed, shaking his head with a sort of smirk.

***

It was the longest walk in existence, he was sure he was far from dawdling yet the whole world seemed to slow down with each step he took. His heart rose into his throat when he was finally at the door of the medbay; the shuttle wasn’t large, a normal Mando class ship, they used to so that they wouldn’t be targeted. His head shook, he was really thinking about the mission when he was standing at the threshold of something….

_Perfect._

The force shimmered inside him, as if it were happy by the concept. His hand rose, opening the door. He was at first greeted with Korkie’s boyish smirk, a flash comparison of his own at his age caused Obi-Wan to control his own smile, the boy looked so much like him but with a few Mando features. His auburn hair had streaks of blonde and his eyes were the same blue as Satine’s yet they looked at him with the same emotions he felt every day, the boy was a perfect combination of them two and his heart both sung and broke at the same time.

Satine’s head turned next, shock threatened to slip against her mask before she swallowed deeply and lowered her gaze, her fingers were twisted around Korkie’s as the medbot began to clean up some of the damage. Obi-Wan bowed his head, turning to the side and resting his own fatigue frame against the wall. Crystal blue eyes watched, Satine refused to look at him, the idea pained him and angered him, she was the one who kept the secret so why was she allowed to be angry?

**_Think my young padawan…_ **

The voice of his old Master from a lost memory seeped into his mind, think? Satine would never have kept something unless it effected… others? His heart pained at the thought, that the reason she refused to speak the secret was due to some need to protect him. But from what? He would have abandoned everything if he had known she was carrying his child, would have forsaken a foolish notion of the Jedi to protect the family he was forced to believe he would never have. His teeth nipped slightly at his bottom lip; his eyes darted down as he began to think of the reasons behind all this. Didn’t she want him to stay all those years ago? He recalled the look of shock upon her face when she was held at gun point upon the Coronet, did she not know, how much regret he had for not just staying? For refusing to stay unless she _made_ that decision for him.

**There is a pattern Obi-Wan…**

His mind hissed, snapping as he recalls how since the moment he was taken from his parents, Obi-Wan had never made a single decision in his life, while he believed he did, all the time he either had the authority of the Order or the code to guide him down the rightful path.

**Yet did you ever have the choice to begin with?**

He wanted to snarl at the voice, of course he didn’t, he was three years old when the Order took him. His heart sunk further down his body when he realised once more that he never decided on his own future, only the future that they had planned out for him. His arm rose, fingers wrapped around his chin, hiding his mouth as he stood in thought, recalling all his decisions that made an impact on who he was and his life.

**You always had a chance to leave Obi-Wan; but why did you have to have her ask you? Just so you could blame her when you regret it?**

_No!_ His mind grumbled back, he never regretted his time with her, he adored her, worshipped her, he would fly to the ends of the galaxy if she called for his aid.

**Would you disobey an order from the Council for her?**

_Yes_.

**Would you forsake it all, power, The Order, your dream?**

_She became my new dream._

He wasn’t lying, ever since he left her upon Mandalore, whenever anything devastating happened, he was brought back to that simple imagine, Satine holding a white bundle and her face, her whole body glowed as if she was some kind of angel that fell from the sky, fell before him and he was foolish enough to leave her where he found her.

Suddenly, he felt something push against his mind, a calming and almost worried presence and at first, he believed Anakin was using their force bond to calm his master’s nerves however, this felt different. It felt tentative and familiar. Allowing the push, he realised it wasn’t Anakin, it was Korkie!

Eyes shot up, catching the shimmering blue of his son’s before he tilted his head, a blood bond? He had only ever heard of such things, was Korkie more sensitive to the force then he believed. The medbot had folded itself away, leaving only Satine, grasping her son’s bruised hand, Korkie glaring at his father in a hopes to calm whatever nerves he had.

Did he…. Know?

“M-Aunty?!” Korkie croaked, finally pulling his eyes from Obi-Wan to look at the blonde before him. “Do you mind if I have a word with General Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan’s eyebrow rose as he watched the two, not daring to speak out.

Satine’s eyes narrowed, face twisted into a mixture of confusion, worry and annoyance. “My dear, you need your rest… you may talk late with him.” She spoke as if the person in question wasn’t standing behind her, her fingers combed through the teen’s thick locks as she smiled, Korkie grumbled, grabbing hold of her wrist and pulling gently so she was return her gaze to him once more.

“Please…. Buir.” He whispered, Obi-Wan wasn’t very fluent in Mando’a, to be honest he remembers when Satine tried to teach him and she ended up throwing rocks at his face, screaming how much he butchered her language. It was a memory that surprising caused a smile to escape against his lips. Yet it was Satine’s response to this that caught his attention, her face was shocked, eyes searching for a reason as to why he said such a thing. She swallowed deeply, nodding slowly before pressing her forehead against his and turned to leave. She stood at the open door, turning her head but not looking at Obi-Wan.

**Grab her you fool…**

He moved slightly against the wall, his own sorrow filled eyes watched her as she held herself together, his hand move from his face, hanging there as she moved, leaving him before the door slid shut with a sadden hiss.

Obi-Wan stood there, glaring at the closed door. He should of ran after her, pulling her into his arms and told her that he didn’t blame her. That it didn’t matter!

He felt that push again, his head turned, remembering that Korkie was still in the room. His arms crossed around his chest, his features soften as he walked towards the young lad, a smile pressed against his lips. He stopped just before him; head cocked as he tried to figure out what he was trying to do. The boy curled in on himself, as if he realised that the elder Jedi was questioning him about the push, the bond.

“I learnt to do it when Aunty Satine was ever panicked or nervous. It was a strange feeling when I first realised I could do it.” The lad chuckled deeply before turning his head away from Obi-Wan. The Jedi had to control his pride from slipping into his face, his son had been able to master a simple force bond with no training?

“Are you force sensitive?” Obi-Wan questioned

Korkie shook his head. “Well, not to the same extent as you or Master Skywalker.” He relaxed slightly, learning his abused body against the wall of the medbay, Obi-Wan’s gaze lowered as he began to stroke his beard with his fingers once more.

“You have a connection but not enough to control the force, not completely.” Obi-Wan mumbled, Korkie shrugged, he never really thought about it before. “so, you know?”

Eyes met as the teen nodded slowly; Obi-Wan cocked his head questionably as the boy glared down at his fingers.

“That snake Count Dooku told me. He was going to use me and Mo-Aunty Satine to…”

“Convince me to the dark side.” Obi-Wan finished, the boy just nodded, keeping his sight from the elder male. Obi-Wan sighed softly, beginning to pace in front of him, who watched him with curious eyes. So Dooku told Korkie? He really believed he would be quick to join if it meant to be with both. The idea wasn’t without merit, Dooku wasn’t to know that Satine’s very presence within the world was his strength to beat the dark side from his thoughts yet it confused him, not only the very information of his son but how did Dooku know about Satine? He stopped just before Korkie, eyes narrowed as his face curled into a scowl. Someone must have told him; the question was who and what did they gain from giving such information. His mind raced as he tried to figure out the people who knew of his infatuation with the Duchess, that was until a small voice erupted from outside his mind.

“Did you ever want a family?” Korkie blinked, Obi-Wan’s face must have been a flash of confusion because the boy cleared his throat and continued. “Like… do Jedi dream of ever having a family, marrying and all the stuff?” Obi-Wan’s eyes glanced down, allowing his arms to fall and wrap behind his back, turning to pace once more yet this time slowly.

“No, we are not, to dream would mean we wish for more, which in sense holds an attachment. Attachments lead to pain; pain leads to suffering and to the dark side.” He spoke as if he was educating a youngling, his eyes closed, realising that his back was turned to the boy and spun around, watching just in time for the light to dim in his eyes. That wasn’t the right answer.

“Oh…” Korkie whispered, Obi-Wan blinked and walked forward, placing his hands upon his shoulders to rise him slightly from this slouched position.

“However, I do find myself dreaming of something…more”

“More?!”

Obi-Wan smiled as he nodded. “When things take a turn for the worse, I often dream of what I could’ve had.” He removed his hands, turning before lifting himself to sit beside the boy on the medbed, Korkie smirked as he watched him with curious eyes. “Yet I knew from a young age that I would never be allowed to be a Jedi and have a family, didn’t mean I refused to dream.”

“Did you…” Korkie’s eyebrows rose as his eyes darted to the now closed medical door, Obi-Wan smirked and nodded. “Ever since I met Satine, she has held a very… important part in my life. I wouldn’t be the Jedi I am today if I had not of met her and so… yes, I dreamt of seeing her, holding a small child, smiling at me.” He chuckled under his breath, the imagine flashed against his mind as he smiled deeply, Korkie returned the smile and nodded.

“What about now?”

“hmm?”

“What happens now with all… this?” The teen waved his arms in the air, sighing deeply before returning to studying Obi-Wan’s reactions. The elder watched him, eyes only slightly narrowed as he thought. What will happen?

“Well, we have two options.”

“Okay?”

“One; we pretend none of this happened, you return to being Satine’s nephew and me just one of the Jedi that saved your life.” He could see by the way Korkie frowned, the boy didn’t like that idea, Obi-Wan smiled softly. “or two; you accept me as you father and we try and make this work, I could learn all about your life before now, get to know you and work to help you if and when I can.”

“Will the Jedi Council let you do that?”

“They won’t have a choice.” Obi-Wan snapped

“Because it's your choice!” Korkie smirked

“No!” The teen frowned at the words, Obi-Wan chuckled “it is your choice Korkie! If you wish me in your life, then I will be your father. If you wish me gone and to never utter another word, then I shall leave the moment we reach Mandalore.”

Korkie swallowed deeply, lowering his gaze before licked his lips, letting his tongue graze the deep cut that marked his soft complexion.

“Do you want me as your son?” He whispered, ever so softly. Obi-Wan smiled sweetly, letting his arm snake behind the boy and pulling him into a hug. Korkie returned it the moment he felt the pull, resting his head against the Jedi’s chest as he breathed softly.

“Yes; I do! I never believed I would have a son and now that I have one, I don’t think I have ever been so happy.” Obi-Wan chuckled softly, resting his head into the blazing locks and smiled when he felt the same one against his chest.

Korkie pulled away, resting back as Obi-Wan removed his arms, awaiting his answer. Korkie smirked before he spoke confidently.

“Second option please!”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but chuckle at his manners, the elder Jedi nodded and messed the teen’s hair up who snarled and battered his hand away. “I’m not a child you know! I’m going to be eighteen in a few months!” He chuckled, Obi-Wan nodded and made a snorting noise, making a mental note to ask Satine when his birthday is. They sat in silence for a while before Korkie cleared his throat and spoke.

“Don’t hate her…”

Obi-Wan turned to watched him, he sighed softly and stroked his beard in thought. “I don’t hate her Korkie. I…” He swallowed deeply, he could never hate her, she was light in his eyes, but he worried, why did she keep such a secret yet tell his Master? Questions ran throughout his mind, so many needed answers.

“You know what Mot-Aunty Satine is like, she worries about everyone else before herself.” Korkie sighed, Obi-Wan snorted in agreeance before patting the boy on the knee and sliding off the bed.

“You need rest my boy!” He bellowed, wrapping his arms behind him and smiled softly, turning as he walked towards the door. “I will take us a few hours to get back to Mandalore, rest yourself!” The Jedi pressed the console beside him, watching as the door hissed opened and began to walk out.

“Obi-Wan!”

He stopped and turned, his body halfway out the door when Korkie bellowed his name. The boy swallowed, nipping at the bottom of his lip before he finally spoke, ever so quietly as if worried about who might hear.

“Would you mind if... I call you father? When we are in private of course!”

The question caught Obi-Wan by surprise; his head turned slightly. It was strange, the same warmth he felt when he was around Satine began to cascade within his chest at the very idea of the boy calling him father. He smiled, turning his gaze to the fear-soaked boy before he spoke.

“I would love that Korkie.”

The boy smiled widely, as he watched Obi-Wan disappear behind the closed door. Korkie lowered himself into the bed, staring at the darkened ceiling of the now quiet room, whispering softly.

“ _Vor Entye, buir_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a
> 
> buir - mother
> 
> Vor Entye, buir - Thank you, father.
> 
> buir - (can mean both mother and father, just depends on who the person is talking to will mean which ever title!)


	7. Duty or Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions about who in the Jedi Order knew of Korkie's parentage are answered and Obi-Wan starts confinding in everyone other then Satine. Anakin feels betrayed that his master didn't come to ask for his advice and Obi-Wan finally confesses about his feelings for Satine... just not to her.

*****18 years ago – Sundari Palace, Mandalore*****

The morning sun seeped through clear plaited glass, illuminating the young woman that stood. Her eyes, crystal blue and staring out, moving every so often as if watching a show unfold within the synthetic clouds above the city limits. Her fingers curled against each other, hands rested upon her stomach, brushing down in a circular movement as if she could already feel the life that had begun to take root within her.

It had been a few weeks since she collapsed, deeming it her own emotional wellbeing and the fact she refused to rest until Mandalore had seen significant changes. She never believed that the healer would congratulate her, telling her she was pregnant… She recalled her uncle’s shocked look, his mind mulling over how this could happen until it snapped, she watched his eyes cloud with pure anger, it took all of Satine’s pleading for him to listen to her, the old hatred for the Jedi began to surface in the old Mando warrior and she feared he would march his way to Coruscant and kill the father of her child.

A soft sigh erupted from between her parted, painted red lips, her golden locks were loose, cascading down her long back and shimmering in the golden sun. Sapphire circlet glimmered as it rested upon her forehead with a single wooden lily twisted in her hair. The sound caused the ginger woman upon the couch to move slightly, her own more clouded blue eyes darted from the documents within her fingers to the source of the sound, lips frowned as she watched with a stern look, she could feel the nervousness that oozed from her with each breath she took, the woman shook, letting the shiver slip against her bones before returning her gaze to the writing alas she couldn’t stop herself from darting a look to the young Duchess.

Satine sighed once more, a hand uncurled itself and travelled to her long locks, allowing her fingers to brush against the bead that lay twisted in the back, hidden from any but herself. She played with the small thing, allowing the tips to follow the pattern carved on it, eyes closed as she recalled the feeling of Obi-Wan’s fingers in her hair as he parted it, plaiting her strands and attaching something so simple, something from his own padawan band onto her and his face, that smile as he whispered softly into her ear….

**_“To remember me by.”_ **

**_“How could I ever forget about you?”_ **

The bead used to comfort her yet now, it left a sickening sour taste in her mouth, like copper or blood. She once more sighed only for her mind to be snapped from her longings with a soft chuckle behind her.

“I feel sorry for the air filtration unit…” She commented, causing Satine’s eyes to roll, her hand dropped and turned her frame. Her eyes glared at the sitting female, watching as the sun changed her red locks into burning flames, they locked sights, glaring at each other before the two slowly grinned in unison. Satine shook her head, allowing her hand to pressed against her forehead and her eyes to close, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

“Tin-Tin...?” The woman called, placing the documents upon the glass table, and stood, rushing towards the drifting woman, hands cupped her elbows as a look of pure worry lingered against her hardened face. Satine’s eyes opened, feeling the soft but hard grip of her sister, watching as the face fought to control her red hot emotions, it caused the blonde to smile gently, rising her hand to rest it against her sister’s chubby cheek.

“I’m okay Bo..” She mumbled, yet her twin was hardly ready to believe her, sadly her need to push on further was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. They both turned as a grey haired man, tall with a long moustache walked into the room, his hands pressed tightly behind his back and his face a mixture of worry and pure anger, he wasn’t happy about any of this, Satine could tell.

“Uncle?” Bo called, lushes green eyes turned to the ginger and nodded before walking closer to Satine.

“They are ready…”

He whispered so quietly, the young teenager nodded, swallowing deeply as Bo watched her with curious eyes.

“You don’t have to do this… They don’t need to know!”

“But they do… just in case.” Satine mumbled, letting her hands fall, pushing her fingers against the summery blue of her dress before walking out of her room.

It didn’t take long before the three entered the large dome like room, lit with only the blue light of a single holo figure that watched as the three entered. Satine bowed her head respectfully as she reached the bottom, her eyes rested sternly against the imagine before her lips parted and the once fear melted from her honey sounded voice.

“Thank you, Grandmaster Yoda; for agreeing to speak with me!” The imagine upon the holo smiled, nodding his head as the holo jittered angrily with the movement.

“A problem is there, Duchess?”

Satine shook her head, her eyes closed for only a second before they returned to the imagine, a soft, cool like smile spread against her lips. “A problem of my own making Master Yoda.” She turned her gaze to the side, as if she could see where the Master was, her face curled into a saddened look before she spoke. “I am saddened to see Master Jinn could not make it?”

“I am here young one...” A voice echoed around the dome like room, beside Master Yoda, the holo shimmered and the imagine of a tall man, draped in robes and his hair loose down his back, slight beard, ragged as she recalled smiled down at her. “For reasons, I do not quite understand...” He let a small smile slip against his features, but he still bowered to her, Satine smiled back, lowering her head as she thanked him for coming.

“A reason, there must be hmm?” Yoda questioned, his fingers gripped the wooden stick, his eyes narrowed, and his long-pointed ears curled, showing his annoyance. “More attempts on your life, I do not sense. Yet I sense much fear.” Yoda grumbled, Qui-Gon’s head turned to the young girl, the two piercing eyes caused Satine to lower her head, refusing to meet their looks as if they could see into her very soul, just like he could. She shook her head, allowing her lips to part before speaking calmly.

“I thank you both, for the help the Jedi have given to my family and my people. Without your protection, I do not think I would be standing here nor Mandalore on the urge of peace and harmony since the end of the Civil War.”

The two Jedi smiled, bowing their heads.

“I was not grateful for the help at the beginning, yet I find myself at your debt and would like to give praise to your padawan Master Jinn; he protected me and kept me safe far more times then I can recall. He will become a most wonderful Jedi in the years to come.”

“Thank you, Duchess.” Qui-Gon smiled softly, turning to look upon the smirking Master Yoda before returning to the Duchess.

“I ask then, if you could, not to hold Obi-Wan accountable for this… problem. I am much to blame as he. I knew of the code and how much young Kenobi believed in it and I should have been stronger, kept the boy at arm’s length to ensure…”

“Duchess?” Yoda blinked, moving his stick from before him, face a twist of worry as Qui-Gon’s own was filled with fear.

“Whatever is the matter!?” The taller Master bellowed softly and calmly. Satine’s head rose, her eyes finally meeting them as her breath slipped from her lips roughly.

“I am pregnant… and Obi-Wan is the father.”

*****Present Day – Royal Dock Wing, Sanduri, Mandalore.*****

**_Duty or Family?_ **

It was a question that kept echoing against his mind, his boots tapped against the metal ramp of the docked shipped, once more dressed in his sand coloured robes, the white armoured gauntlet clasped nicely up his arm, Obi-Wan watched with narrowed eyes. He watched as Satine and Korkie were ushered from the dock and back to the palace, they were safe… right?

A brown clapped hand rose, clapping around his chin and covering his mouth as he thought, his fingers stroked the fine hairs of his beard as he tried to reason with the voice inside his mind. It kept asking the same thing, repeatedly.

**_Duty or Family?_ **

What kind of question was that? Yet it wouldn’t stop until it was answered.

**_Duty or Family?_ **

It wasn’t that simple. How could it be? He was a Jedi, a Master and one of few that sat upon the Council. He lived his life for the code and the peace he wished to see the galaxy.

**_Yet here you are… a son and an attachment… you broke your beloved code._ **

The Force inside him danced at the words, the very concept caused Obi-Wan to grow deeply under his breath and storm from the ramp, he was ready to give Satine a piece of his mind and demand a reason or some kind of explanation alas his mind stopped him, whispering to him that she didn’t owe him anything.

**_You were the one who left Obi-Wan._ **

**_Because you couldn’t make up your own damn mind._ **

His head lowered; face slipped back from one of spite to that of a wounded puppy. He swallowed deeply, letting a hand press against his forehead as he rubbed down his face. This was going to difficult; he could feel it. 

“General!?”

The voice caused Obi-Wan to finally resurface from his thoughts, pulling him from that dreadful feeling of the unknown. His head turned, seeing the white and blue pattern of a storm trooper helmet glaring back at him. The male removed it, a soft smile was a welcoming sight to Obi-Wan, who returned it in kind.

“Rex… How goes everything?” Obi-Wan’s arms cross, maybe this could pull those thoughts from his mind. Rex turned his body, standing beside the Jedi Master as he waved his hand towards few cargo containers that still needed to board.

“The Mandalorian people have stock us up for our trip home, General Kit Fisto will meet us halfway back to Coruscant.”

“Very good Rex.” Obi-Wan nodded, yet he found himself nervous as he turned his head to the side. His gaze refusing to look at the trooper, but he couldn’t stop his lips from parting as he spoke. “May I ask you a question?”

At first, Rex was confused, his head turned to the Jedi, eyes blinked quickly as it his mind was letting the words sink in. In his shock, Rex nodded, Obi-Wan smiled softly, letting his fingers once more wrap against his chin as he swallowed deeply.

“Duty… or Fam- Happiness?”

He changed the question, yet he knew by Rex’s small smirk that he knew what this was about. Right now, the trooper was the only one Obi-Wan could confine in without having to explain everything. It wasn’t the best source of information but if Obi-Wan had to ask anyone this damnable question then a trooper would be the best bet; for who else could understand the need for duty then one that was born for just that. Rex shifted on his feet, clearing his throat before he answered the General.

“May I speak freely sir?”

“Of course.”

Rex licked his lips, his face turned cold as his eyes darted from side to side, Obi-Wan rose his gaze, watching as the question tumbled in the clone’s mind. It was fascinating to see how a clone who had been bred for war mulled over his answer, Obi-Wan was ready to tell the poor thing to not bother as his face almost turned painful in his attempt yet Rex finally answered him… quickly and bluntly.

“Happiness.”

Obi-Wan blinked, his face a mixture of shock and a large amount of questions. Someone who had been bred for one thing, for war and here he was, answering a question faster then him. He found himself despite the clone, but it seems the look had worried the Captain. Rex swallowed deeply, clearing his throat as he began to speak.

“I was born into duty. It is everything I have ever known… I live every day, every hour, I live on the duty and honour of war.”

Obi-Wan’s fingers clamped down harder around his mouth, letting the trooper’s words surround him.

“But happiness, happiness is so difficult to find. I have only known a galaxy consumed in the flames of pain and hatred yet if I were to find it; find that light.” Rex shook his head. “You should grab it as soon as possible. Happiness gives us so many chances but soon it will forsake us. So, if I had a chance to be happy over fighting in a war, I would.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes darkened as he watched him, he should find this concept worrying but his heart branched out to the clone. He never understood what it meant to only be used as a weapon, it was a reason he always tried to treat each of them as people, living, breathing and each with their own personalities. He realised just now, why Rex was so adored by his old padawan.

“While we were on mission; I was injured, and we found a family. A mother and two children. I was left to recover, and I found out that her husband… was a deserter. A clone who had forsaken his birth right because he found... happiness. At first, I hated him, saw him as a coward that needed to be destroyed yet… the more I spoke to him, the more I realised that he was lucky, that he did what none of us would do. I hope; that after all this is done, the war and the fighting, that all of use would get our chance to be… happy.”

Rex lowered his gaze, swallowing deeply as he waited. For some reason, Rex felt like he might of spoken far too much, he shouldn’t of been so foolish in expressing his need to find happiness, or the fact they had found a deserter. The clone trooper waited, however Obi-Wan’s mind was far to occupied with an idea that had formed within his mind. The Jedi turned his attention to the trooper, pressing his hand against his shoulder as he gripped it over the white armour. Rex’s head rose, locking eyes with the Jedi Master who smiled widely at him.

“My dear Rex. Once this war is over; I will ensure each and every one of you get the happiness you deserve! Without any of you, we would have lost the war at the first hurdle.”

Rex stood in shock as he watched the grinning Jedi, the trooper smiled back and nodded. Thanking the Jedi Master before replacing his helmet and bowing his head, turning and taking his leave before Obi-Wan could even thank him. The trooper’s words, when all was done, they ran in his mind as an idea formed within, yet still the question echoed, just not as deeply and the Force rippled with curiosity at the different opinion. Then again; he did have other people he could ask, just not the one who he turned around to, a sight of dark eyes glaring and arms folded as if he was the angry Master and Obi-Wan the naughty Padawan.

“In what universe would you ask my Captain for advice?” Anakin grumbled, his face curled in a sense of hurt and concern. Obi-Wan sighed softly, shaking his head as he turned his gaze from the piecing sights of his old padawan. He knew he should have spoken to Anakin about his fears, but the boy was hardly a bias candidate. Did he not think Obi-Wan knew nothing of him and Padme?

“Anakin, I told you. I have no time for your childish games!” Obi-Wan snapped, turning his frame as he walked back to the shuttle, Anakin growled deeply in his throat and walked forward, grabbing Obi-Wan’s arm and pulling it slightly.

“Master! There is something wrong! Please, I know I may not be the smartest or most observant Jedi in the Order but I… I thought you trusted me enough to at least help you when you need it.”

Obi-Wan watched Anakin… the feeling of pain was because his Master had sook another’s advise bar his own. It made him realise what he would feel if it had been Master Jinn and Obi-Wan was left in the dark… like he had been about Korkie. Obi-Wan sighed softly, his fingers wrapped around the metal wrist of his padawan and nodded for him to follow.

*******

Obi-Wan had ushered Ahsoka from the cockpit, the youngling glared at them both before rolling her large eyes and exiting, stating she would see them at the palace then. Obi-Wan leaned against the control panel in front while Anakin stood, arms folded as he watched his Master with curious eyes. A hand once more wrapped around his chin, Obi-Wan taking to his normal thinking pose as he keeps his gaze low.

“I have been thinking a lot lately…” Obi-Wan mumbles softly.

“About…?” Anakin questioned.

Obi-Wan eyes moved towards him, lowering his hand from his chin and curling it with the other to fold against his chest, mimicking Anakin’s stance.

“Many things; things that always seem to end in a single, simple question that I am having a hard time answering. Duty or family?”

Anakin blinked in shock, his face curled into itself as he tries to understand the question only for the Force to push the answer front and centre. That feeling? The one he felt when he first met Korkie, his force signature? The reason it was familiar now stood before him, he could sense it and it caused him to shiver only slightly, his eyes widened as he looked up at his master’s confused face.

“I knew there was something odd about that boy… he’s your son!” It wasn’t a question but Obi-Wan nodded slowly, Anakin pressed a hand against his face as he leaned further back into the wall, allowing the information to sink in.

“What are you going to do?” Anakin whispered; refusing to bring up the fact that his Master had broken the code he was so adamant on following perfectly. Obi-Wan shrugged, his teeth nipped at his bottom lip as he crossed his legs slightly, his eyes once more glared down at the metal flooring as his mind tumbled with the ideas he had in his head.

“I have a few opinions…” Obi-Wan mumbled, Anakin let his hand fall to his side, his dark coal like eyes studying the saddened look upon his face as the elder Jedi shifted on his spot.

“I could forfeit my right to Korkie as my son and throw myself into the Jedi Order and seek forgiveness for what I have done, swear I will not see Satine or Korkie ever again…”

“Obi-Wan…?” Anakin started, the elder rose his hand, stopping him as his eyes narrowed up, he continued.

“Or...”

“Or?” Anakin spoke, moving off the wall.

“I leave the Order and take my place by Satine’s side… Like I should of years ago.”

Anakin held back his anger; his body shook against the wall as his fingers curled into a fist. “Why not both!?” Anakin whispered under his breath. Obi-Wan shook his head, he swallowed deeply as he licked his lips.

“That is impossible for me, I can’t be within the Jedi and keep breaking the code…”

“Why can-”

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan snapped, his eyes glared at the young male, who gritted his teeth as he held his tongue. “If Satine was to ask for my aid, right this moment…” Obi whispered; his eyes looked down. “I would do anything in my power to protect her, I would forsake my duty if it meant to save her life because I-“ He turned his head to the side, his jaw shook slightly, he let out a small gasp like laugh. He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with his own student.

“You love her…” Anakin whispered, his own anger fell as he thought about what he would do to save Padme, the feeling of fear when he thought something could harm her or she would… He shook his head, clearing his mind so his anger wouldn’t return, he leaned back against the wall, arms crossed as he waited for Obi-Wan to speak once more.

“I have spent my life forfeiting my own happiness, I was content in only wishing and dreaming of something better for myself but now…” He sighed. “Anakin, the Force screamed at me when Satine fell, I almost lost her, and the Force insisted that I forget Dooku and save her.” He swallowed deeply. “And I listened…”

Anakin smirked, shrugging his shoulders as he moves from the wall, he places a hand upon the other's shoulder, pulling the elder to move away from his resting spot.

“Then let me tell you what an old Master would… Trust in the force Obi-Wan!”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened with Anakin’s use of Qui-Gon’s words but then rolled his eyes, rising his hand to ruffle up the male’s hair before walking towards the door, rising his hand to unlock the contraption so it would open.

“Hay Obi-Wan...” Anakin bellowed towards him, Obi-Wan stopped, standing once more in the middle of the doorway, and looked upon his padawan. “Sometimes… the most selfless person needs to be selfish every once in a while.” Obi-Wan smirked at his words and nodded before leaving the far to gleeful boy to his little piece of knowledge, Obi-Wan pressed a hand against his face in full on fear, he had just confessed his love for Satine to the one person in the galaxy he should not of told….

By the stars; let this not be the second worst mistake of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was a little difficult to write so apologies for it! I think it is most likely the worse but I wanted to show how Obi-Wan comes to his decision... I promise next week will be better!
> 
> Also; finally have a series name: To Re-Write the Stars! I hope you all enjoy the chapter <3
> 
> Thank you again for all the amazing comments and the words of kindness <3 I love you all xx thank you x


	8. An old friend cometh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend visits Obi-Wan - relaying a truth upon the struggling Jedi that helps him finally reach the decision he needed.  
> Finally with a clear mind; Obi-Wan confronts Satine, who at this time is sure that Obi-Wan wants little to do with her - oh how wrong she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the lateness of this chapter >.> I was having a very very bad weekend trying to write this out but I feel like this might be my best chapter :D I should only need about 2 more chapters and then this thread with me FINISHED *is excited* because I already have an idea for the next episode!   
> As I am sure you have guessed; I am re-writing the stars; so I am writing my own because WHY NOT! xD anyway enjoy :D xx

It took Obi-Wan far too long to find a quiet place to meditate; thanks to the Prime Minister bellowing to the masses that the Prince of Mandalore had been safely returned to Sundari Palace with the help of the Jedi Order and the Republic, all matter of celebrations had erupted throughout the city and in the front of the palace, much to Obi-Wan’s dismay. The old jedi grumbled softly, his shoulders hunched lightly as if he was trying to hide from the many piecing stares of the Duchess’ Council that crowded the main gilded hall. Normally the famed Negotiator would be greeting all and then some, laughing and painting a beautiful picture of the Republic to the many influential icons that litter themselves around Satine and yet the very idea of doing so brought a sense of sickness to his stomach, so he just left as quickly as he could.

Korkie was kind enough to find him a room in the further part of the palace. The poor boy looked like he shouldn’t be up at all. His face was thin, his eyes a sunken in and the large bruise on his face was expanding against the broken features as they healed.

“Korkie…” Obi-Wan turned, his body rested against the opening door of the room, his face a twist of concern and worry but Korkie knew what he was going to say. The boy rose a hand with a crooked smile and shook his head.

“I’m okay Buir… I am keeping away from the celebrations and sticking close to mother.” He whispered softly, the crook in his smile softened as his eyes glanced down, almost in awe to the fact he could even call her that. Obi-Wan himself couldn’t stop a smile that pressed against his lips, seeing how the boy’s battered face showed signs of colour as it brightened to the words. The Jedi carefully placed a hand upon his shoulder, squeezing it softly before nodding and disappearing into the room.

After everything that had happened; it strangely didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to subject himself into the Force. To allow the unseen creature to consume his mind and pull him from the waking world, to feel that cold shiver against his spin before seeing nothing but darkness, the darkness was comforting as it was solitary, isolation, a perfect little pocket for only his thoughts. He sighed happily, opening his eyes only for them to widen in shock. The normal dark barren wastes that would welcome him were gone, replaced with a soft summer breeze, fluffy white clouds tumbled against baby blue sky and soft petals of flowers bushed against his knees. He saw life, a field of flowers in a never-ending expanse with a scent that reminded him of Satine’s golden locks.

“Please…” Obi-Wan grumbled; even his own mind was tormenting him, his eyes closed as he shook his head, willing the beauty before him to disappear, to let the darkness rip and tear at it so that he could be free from his desires.

“Obi-Wan..”

A voice carried with a wave of scented breeze, Kenobi’s eyes opened, head refusing to move as the voice echoed behind him. He swallowed deeply, the voice was a shiver of a memory, a tone he had not heard in many years and would rather forget his own name then the voice that whispered.

“Obi-Wan…”

It called again, this time, he turned his head, still not daring to look behind him until he found himself standing in the river of flowers, consumed by the smell and colour and the voice, erupting over and over again until finally, finally he felt a hand upon his shoulder, forcing him to turn. With fear driven eyes turning to sorrow, Obi-Wan looked upon the owner of the voice, long slender frame draped in long robes, long silver hair pushed from his lime green eyes that shone with pride and love, wrinkled face curled into a corner smile as if the look upon Kenobi’s face was amusing.

“Master…” Obi-Wan whispered, his mind screaming at him to think rationally, could this just be his mind, willing the only father figure he had in his life to help him thought this time or was it truly Qui-Gon, manifested through the Force. The concept left Obi-Wan a little dizzy as the elder Jedi held onto his once young padawan, he chuckled, the sound low and deep as if vibrating from his chest, shaking his head slightly.

“Obi-Wan, you have come such a long way since I last saw you. You have grown into an amazing Jedi that I always knew you would be.”

The words were perfect, Obi-Wan had waited for years to hear such praise once more from his long dead Master, yet it didn’t feel like it did before. There was no pride within him as he turned his head from Qui-Gon, he swallowed deeply, letting his hand rise to his chin and stroke the long bristles of his beard.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He whispered, his eyes moved to the corner, watching as his Master’s crooked smile dropped, his frown was apparent, the elder knew what Obi-Wan was asking and with reluctance, he moved his hand from his shoulder and gathered them both in front of him, hiding his worn fingers within the sleeves of his robe. He nodded, sighing softly before he turned and began to walk, Obi-Wan travelled beside him, watching curiously as his Master lowered his hand from time to time only to touch the delicate heads of the flowers as they spoke.

“I wanted to; when the Duchess first told me and Master Yoda of her pregnancy.”

Obi-Wan turned his head away, a feel of panic erupted from within when he heard that not only did Qui-Gon know but Master Yoda as well? Why in all the galaxy had he been allowed to stay within the Order if the Grandmaster himself knew of his sins?

“However, she made an interesting case.”

“Interesting case?” Obi-Wan repeated, confusion twisted against his face as his Master stopped, turning to face his old Padawan. The cocky smile once more spread against his lips as he nodded.

“Tell me Obi-Wan; what would you have done all those years ago if we had told you?”

The question was shocking, Obi-Wan moved his hand only slightly, his fingertips still touching his beard as he snorted at the words. “I would have left the Order, taken my place by Satine’s side and helped her raise the child.” He spoke, his hand waved slightly in front of him only to add a little dramatic tension to his words. The words seen to lighten his Master’s face, as if watching Obi-Wan give up everything he was ever taught to spend his days in a planet that hated Jedi was a good thing yet Obi-Wan knew what he was happy about; Obi-Wan would of taken responsibility for his actions and that was prideful in itself.

“Would you have regretted that decision?”

“No!”

“Even in ten- or eighteen-years’ time? When the fate of the galaxy is called into question?”

Obi-Wan’s mouth opened and then closed; he wanted to say no. He wanted to swear upon everything in the universe that he would never regret leaving the Order even if the Clone Wars still happened yet; he answered truthfully, even with the sickening feeling that dwelled within his stomach.

“I don’t know…”

Qui-Gon nodded; turning again as he begun to walk forward, leaving his padawan to stand and stare at the growing flowers that sprung up from the walked path.

“It was the fear. Satine; she feared you would regret choosing her and so would blame her for pulling you, for forcing you to stay with her.”

Obi-Wan blinked, his head turned to look at his now still Master, his face twisted into anger as he moved to speak but then, a sound niggled into his mind.

“ _Have you ever regretted our time together?”_

The voice erupted within his mind and then echoed throughout the flower filled world. The sound caused Qui-Gon to turn, a soft and more inviting smile pressed against his lips as he nodded. Obi-Wan never believed that Satine would fear such a thing; that he would ever regret meeting her, knowing her, loving her. She was his light, his reason for fighting this damned War, was to ensure that she could live in a galaxy far from death and fear. He shook his head, walking slowly towards his Master as he swallowed deeply.

“I have only ever regretted one thing Master.”

Qui-Gon nodded, placing his hand against his shoulder, and smiled down at the young Jedi, Obi-Wan rose his gaze, knowing full well what Qui-Gon saw within his crystal blue eyes.

“I know; I saw it the moment we returned to the Temple, all those years ago! I just wish I had found a way to make you see.”

Obi-Wan snorted, shaking his head, his hand rose to scratch the hair on his neck as he sighed softly.

“What do I do now?”

Qui-Gon chuckled loudly, letting his hand fall from the shoulder and walk past his once padawan. Obi-Wan’s body turned to follow, everything in his mind was telling him not to follow the elder as the sun shone behind him.

“That is your decision now Obi-Wan…” Qui-Gon stopped, turning to face the other and smiled. “I leave that to your judgment.” He bowed his head and turned, disappearing into the blinding light of the sun as it began to consume the sea of flowers and scents of home.

With a gasp, Obi-Wan’s eyes opened, wide at first before his hands rose to rub harshly against them, letting the tears stream down his face as if he truly had looked directly into a blazing sun. He hissed softly, his head lowered as he cursed in another tongue and controlled his breath. Hands removed, showing his puffy red eyes and lines of tears that trickled down his face. His Judgment? Why must it be his judgement?

**You know why Obi-Wan…**

He grumbled under his breath, rising to his feet, and stuttering towards the small side bathroom, letting the water run from the tap for a few seconds before splashing his face with the cooling liquid. He sighed in almost joy as he rubbed his face, resting his hands against the metal sink and rising his head to glare at his own reflection. Obi-Wan wanted to tell it to bugger off, to leave him be but in stead he just turned away, grabbing hold of the discarded towel, drying his face.

After a few hours; his vision was no longer as blurred as before, and the large black spots had disappeared and left only small little white ones that danced on the outskirts of his sight. Alas he refused to let that hinder his plan, he was walking through the palace walkways, nodding his head to the many figures that past him by, on his way to speak with a Duchess, he needed to speak to her urgently.

*******

“We need to sort out some kind of protection; so, this does not happen again.”

“If we do too much then we will risk looking like a threat, or worse that we wish to be part of this War!”

The voices echoed around her but Satine wasn’t truly listening. After the announcement of Korkie’s return, Satine had retired to her chambers, in hopes of being left well enough alone with her son to discuss what was to be done now that he knew his parentage. Alas, a quiet moment is never on her diary, the moment her door closed it was opened once more with her council of advisors, running in and commandeering her for talks and discussions that she was sure could have waited till tomorrow yet they refused to leave until she had made a decision.

“Duchess Satine; we need to make some kind of formal decision on the protection of the Royal family!”

The Prime Minster’s voice tore thought his mind, her body was stiff, standing before the large windows that covered one side of her walls. The dying light had covered her body in a sheen of orange light, it cascaded down her features, highlighting the dark circles that sunk deep into her skin, every winkle seemed to show against her pale complexion. It was the face of a lost woman, torn between two powers, her duty as Duchess of Mandalore and the love she held so dearly and now; now the only light she could see within the fading sunlight was losing something she feared losing for so long. Her eyes closed; sapphire blues no longer sparkled as they hid from judgemental eyes that sort to rip the one tear, she held at bay to push the very idea that it was never meant to be. He was a Jedi; she a Duchess! How could both ever dream of being together, without one leaving the other. How could she dare ask him to abandon his duty when she would never dream to do so herself?

“Duchess Satine!”

His voice was starting to grind against her mind, she tilted her head, holding back the urge to growl under her breath and order the pathetic fool to jump off the tallest building in Sundari. Yet the moment she spun around, face twisted in fear and anger, the door to her chambers opened and a shimmering light glowed from the entrance. Flaming red hair glowed in the orange light, like a beacon alit with flames as cooling blue eyes glared towards the group, face twisted in a familiar look of sarcastic grandeur that almost caused a soft smile against her cracked lips.

“Forgive the intrusion Advisors to the Court, Prime Minster” He bowed his head to each as he spoke until his cold glace fell onto Satine, the look slightly warmed as the corner of his lips rose in a sort of smile before he whispered “My Grace…”

“What is the meaning of this General Kenobi?!” The Prime Minster bellowed, two others of the council grumbled the same question. Turning his attention once more to the group, Obi-Wan’s hands fell behind him and clasped tightly, bowing his full body as he spoke.

“I am in need of the Duchess’ time on a… very serious matter.” His body rose, his eyes looked back to Satine as he rose an eyebrow.

“This is outrageous! We are in the middle of a meeting!”

“You can’t just come in unannounced!”

“Jedi! You all think you are above the laws of a planet but…”

“Leave us!” Before the one advisor could finish, his own over large body rippled with pure fury as he wiggled his large sausage like finger at Obi-Wan, Satine bellowed a single order, an order that caused the advisor to look like a lost child.

“My Grace?”

“I said, leave us.” Satine hissed, she turned her attention to her guards and nodded, they jumped into action, forming a kind of circle around her Court, and ushering them out. They all turned and bowed before leaving, grumbling and snarling as they passed Obi-Wan, who never faltered as he stood straight, his sight upon the Duchess as the two continued their staring.

Once the room was finally free from the grumbling snarls and the sickening scent of decaying masculinity, Satine shook her shoulders, loosening the tension that had been built up since they returned, waving her hand towards the large metal console before speaking.

“Drink, General Kenobi?”

Her formal tone left her lips, as if it wasn’t her asking the question, Obi-Wan’s face dropped as his eyes turned to the wall of displayed wine and shook his head. Satine tilted her head, “if you wish” she grumbled before walking towards the wall and filling a single glass of Naboo red wine; she could hear Obi-Wan shuffle behind her, his feet shifting before he moved closer.

“Satine…”

He began, her eyes closed, she could feel her heartbeat thought her gown, past her skin and she was sure it could be heard from the other side of the palace. Her hand shook, letting the glass drop slightly as she held back the urge to vomit and controlled her breathing, waiting for him to finish his words.

“I never regretted meeting you.”

The words caused her eyes to snap open, she turned her frame, her eyes widened in shock and fear, mixed in a soupier that begged for an explanation, a reason for his words. Yet all she saw was that sarcastic grandeur had faded from his face, leaving the same broken look she had held since they left the dreadnaught, however his eyes continued to glow, beautiful crystals and looking only at her, like she was the only thing he could see, the only thing he wanted. His arms falling to his side as he began to draw closer and closer with each sentence.

“I never regretted out time together.”

“Obi-Wan…” Satine whispered.

“I never regretted anything we did together.”

“Please... you don’t…”

“I never regretted kissing you that day… nor any other day”

“Stop… I don’t…”

“I never regretted holding you.”

“Obi-Wan…”

“I never regretted loving you.”

Satine’s head dropped, her eyes closed and he was standing before her, his hands rose to cup her face within his palms, forcing her to look up at him as he curled his back, bring his frame close to her, closing the gap.

“The only thing I have ever regretted; was leaving you that morning.” He whispered, his lips so close to hers, she could feel the warmth of his breath, the smell of cinnamon and tea leaves enveloped her senses with each breath she took. She took him in, the way his lids hooded over his eyes, his head tilted slightly, his fingers brushed against the soft skin of her cheek as it flushed a brilliant red. Her own hands rose, long delicate fingers clung to his wrists as he held onto her and continued to speak, in a low, hushed whisper.

“I should never have left you, all those years ago. When I awoke that morning, I watched you, laying in your bed, sleeping and I thought… how could I abandon such a beautiful angel?”

His words echoed within her mind, then shivered down her body, causing her heart to explode with more then just pure love, she adored this man, she wanted nothing more then for him to take her in his arms once more, hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

“I should never have abandoned you; left you to carry and birth our child… my son… I can only imagine the pain you felt when you had him so close, but he knew you as nothing more than his aunt.”

Satine swallowed deeply, lowering her gaze as he watched her with piecing eyes, she shrugged the best she could before finally whispering with a croaked voice. “It was the best I could do; they would never accept him to an unmarried Duchess and if I was to inform them, he was the son of a Jedi…” She held her breath; at the time, their relationship with the Jedi was good but not perfect, her people would never of accepted a child of a Jedi being a true Mandalorian after the Civil War. Obi-Wan too swallowed deeply, pulling her head close as his rose, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead and then resting his against it, watching as her eyes closed and a small trickle of water slipped from closed lids, his thumb moved to meet them, wiping them from her beautiful skin before smiling at her.

“That is my only regret my darling. I will never and have never regretted you or my love for you. It has made me the man I am today and for that; I will always be grateful to you.”

Satine began to panic, why did she think he was going to inform her that he would abandon her once more, tell her never to speak of him again, refuse his own son and run back to his precious Jedi Order as if neither of them existed? The feeling was tearing into her, ripping pieces of her soul inch by inch until there was nothing left by a husk of a woman, a powerful woman, how could one person bring her so low?

“But I can’t keep deny this anymore…”

**Here is comes;**

“I refuse to allow it to be hidden….”

**Get ready Satine; ready to hear how he couldn’t love you anymore…**

“Because the truth is….”

**Just say it already.**

“I love you”

Satine’s eyes opened wide; pools of water began to shimmer under them as she glared up at the smiling face before her. Her breath caught; lip trembled as she whispered. “Say that again?”

Obi-Wan chuckled softly, his own eyes a glitter with tears as he whispered once more “I love you.”

“Again!”

“I love you, Satine!”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, the way he sounded, he was sure, he did love her, he did want her even after the lie she told, the secret she kept. She closed her eyes, her teeth bit deep into her bottom lip as she held back the urge to fall apart there and then. Obi-Wan chuckled softly, pulling her to his chest as she buried her face deep into his tunic, his large arms covered over her like a protective blanket and warmed her shivering frame.

“Say it again…” She whispered against the fabric. Obi-Wan chuckled softly, causing his chest to bounce against her, he pressed his face against her yellow locks, whispering as he once more told her how much he loved her.

“I love you Saitne Kyrze; I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

Her eyes closed once more, nuzzling into his chest as his arms tightened around her, she couldn’t bare the idea that this might have been a dream; that at any moment she will open her eyes and be startled in bed, all but a wonderful and terrifying dream. Her eyes cried at the idea, causing her body to shake as her breath hitched in her chest. Obi-Wan’s gaze lowered her, pressing a soft kiss against the top of her head as he pulled her from the embrace. Satine reluctantly obeyed, letting herself lean against the small counter as she watched him; allowing the words to finally sink into her mind.

“What now, Obi-Wan?”

She whispered, Obi-Wan let is hands drop to her hips, his gloved fingers twisted against the fabric of her gown as he stared at it, as if counting the many different shades of green and blue. Satine tilted her head, pushing from the counter and cupping his beard cheek within her own smaller hand, stroking her fingers against the coarse hairs before whispering his name once more. Crystal eyes finally moved to hers, a hand rose, taking hers in a gentle grip and pulling from his cheek, only to kiss the inside of her hand and holding it close to his chest.

“Now? Now I made a decision… one I don’t think you will like very much my darling.”

Satine tilted her head in confusion, watching as he let go of her hand and walked towards the now darkened world outside the windows, hands behind his back, he sighed softly, allowing his shoulders to drop as he nodded.

“I can’t do both; I can’t stay within the Order and still love you. Nor can I keep hiding said feelings for you. I refuse to allow myself to hide it any longer.”

Satine cupped her hands before her as she walked closer, her face slipped from confusion to worry as she spoke softly. “What are you talking about Obi-Wan?”

His head lowered, he let out a small sigh before turning his body only slightly, smiling at her as he nodded.

“Once the war has ended; I will resign my seat upon the Council…”

“Obi-Wan!”

“I will leave the Order!”

“You can’t”

Satine ran to him, balling her hands into fists to crash against his chest as he looked down at her, that small, happy smile still pressed against his lips.

“And I will take my place beside you and my son… where I belong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos; the comments! EVEN FOR THE SHIT CHAPTER <3 I love you guys x they make me smile, make me happy and drive me to write more :D but anyway; I hope you finally enjoyed some obitine love <3 more to come next chapter *giggles happily*


	9. The Jedi and His Duchess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More answers are revealed from the past.  
> Satine tries to come to grips with Obi-Wan's newest adventure and the two finally spend a night (all be it fully clothed) together since that faithful year.  
> In the morning; Obi-Wan departs, leaving Satine yearning for the War to end soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO very sorry about how late this is!  
> This week has been one of my worse weeks and it took me two days to write this huck of crap >.>  
> Forgive the lateness; I hope it is good enough for the wait T.T
> 
> This will be the last time you see Satine; the next chapter will be in Obi-Wan POV and then the final chapter is a little surprise :D
> 
> Thank you again for all the comments; you have no idea how much they help me at this time! I am going through so much at the moment that your words give me the drive to keep going :D I have great plans for this little series and I hope you all will be with me till the end :D

*****18 years ago – Sundari Palace, Mandalore*****

“You’re pregnant?!” Qui-Gon bellowed, the holo rippled sharply at the change in body language. His normal calm, relaxed figure had changed dramatically into a surprised and almost threatened look. Shoulders pinched back, arms dropped causing his robe to open, showing the wrinkled tunic underneath as his fingers gripped tightly against his hips. Master Yoda refused to move, his eyes glaring at Satine as she swallowed deeply and cleared her slowly drying throat.

“Indeed. But I ask that Obi-Wan Kenobi does not know of this child’s existence!” A hand pressed against her still flat stomach, an image of it expanded caused her lips to twitch and threaten a smile. She held her complexion as she turned her sights to both Jedi, Qui-Gon lowered his gaze to Master Yoda but the smaller creature refused to meet his eyes, for those black pebbles stared daggers towards the young Duchess, a feeling that Satine was all to accustom to since her appointment to her post and when her Uncle was informed of her ‘condition’ as he so happily called it.

“Why?! If Obi-Wan is the father, should he not know of the child’s existence?” Qui-Gon spoke, his last bellowing and slight annoyance had died when he saw her hand press against her abdomen, the image was enough to soothe the elder Jedi and return his stance, robes covering his tunic and his hands wrapped before him. Satine turned her head, sapphire eyes caught her sister’s brown hues as they glowed within the blue shimmer of the holo projectors. The younger twin nodded towards her; an encouraging smile pressed against her pale lips as Satine turned her attention back to the two males before her.

“If Obi-Wan doesn’t know of the child’s existence, then there is no reason for him to be…” She lowered her head, she realised her reasoning was far from sound yet her heart continued to seep with this constant wave of pain each time she thinks of that young Padawan, losing any chance of fulfilling his dream. “During my time with Obi-Wan Kenobi, I found that his drive and courage, his willingness to do anything for the greater good and his wish for peace showed me that even the most violent of races, a tribe covered in blood could truly see a life away from violence. He wanted nothing more then see the galaxy in harmony, a dream I want more for my people then life itself.” She pressed her hand to her chest, fingers laced into a fist as her head lowered, eyes shut as she recalled the way his voice rang far true then any of her father’s graceful speeches for peace and prosperity. She swore that day, she would continue her father’s dream and let old Mandalore die in the light of peace.

“Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than be a Jedi Master, to continue his training and protect the galaxy from the evils of chaos. To protect peace and those who are unable to protect themselves.” Her head rose, eyes looked to the glimmering silhouettes of the Jedi, her face twisted in a sense of conviction. “I will not allow my own foolishness to destroy his dream, to destroy what he has spent already many years striving for.” She paused, her sights fell to the smaller Jedi who had refused to move since she had confessed her pregnancy, she had to look carefully to even see he was still breath and his face showed nothing but neutrality, his green fingers gripping his stick was the only sign of his annoyance as his long nails dug deep into the handle.

“I ask, no I plead! Allow Obi-Wan to continue his training and become the Jedi Master I know he is destined to be.” She whispered softly; her arm wrapped around her middle as her once fist now uncurled to allow her fingers to play with the soft lace that dressed the collar of her neck.

It was an odd feeling, Satine refused to look away from Master Yoda, even Qui-Gon had turned his attention to the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, yet the smile from the Duchess’ praise regarding his Padawan shone brightly against the blue ripples. A loud snort erupted within the dome, causing not only Satine to tense but her sister behind her, their gazes affixed to the small creature who finally moved.

Yoda sniffed loudly, rising his hand to rub a finger under his nose, his long-pointed ears shook and then drooped as if finally, all that anger and annoyance had drained from his very bones. A long smile pressed against his lips; wrinkled face uplifted as he nodded dramatically.

“Understand, the fear we do.” Yoda began, his voice ruff and heavy, a finger pressed against his chin as his face curled into itself. “Hrm...” He mumbled “Not ideal, is this news. A promising Padawan, young Kenobi is; great promise, I see in his future. Do what you ask of us, we will; know of the child, he will not.”

Qui-Gon turned his attention to Satine, a large smile pressed against his lips as Satine’s finally expelled her lungs, allowing a breath of pure stress induced air to erupt from her lips and her hand to drop. The idea of being the reason Obi-Wan was kicked from the Order was enough to kill her, she would rather have died in that year with him then watch him lose everything because of her. She nodded, thanking the Master Jedi before Qui-Gon voiced his confusion with a soft and loud grunt.

“Would it not of been easier…” The tall Jedi began, one arm wrapped around his chest as his other rose, fingers curled around his chin as he stroked the faint hairs that littered against his skin. “…to not of told us that you are with child? And that the child was Obi-Wan’s?” The question was a good one, Satine knew it would have been easier to just hide the child’s existence from the world and keep its parentage a secret. That was easy; the hard part was after the child was born.

Satine swallowed deeply, nodding as she brushed down her dress. “Mandalorian’s are known for their skills and perception and of course Obi-Wan Kenobi is strong within the force. A worry and a fear I have is that the child…”

“Might be like his father?” Qui-Gon’s voice rumbled like an elder gale-cat, a soft and caring smile pressed against his lips as his hand dropped and curled to meet the other as they sat crossed against his chest. He grunted, nodding in understanding. If the child were to take more from the father; the child could be strong within the force and would then need to be trained. A concept Satine hated but understood.

“On the child, a watchful eye will be kept. In case his father, the boy is like. A place here, he would have.” Yoda hummed as a smirk slipped against his lips. Hearing the words caused the Duchess’ stomach to flip and dance within her body, the idea of losing her child because it was strong within the force sent a course of fear that she knew every mother of a stolen child must of felt. Satine swallowed deeply, bowing her head but refusing to even speak. Yoda could sense her fear, his ears drooped further as he mumbled softly and bowed in return before the holo disappeared.

“Until next time, Duchess.” Qui-Gon bowed before his own holo disappeared with a ripple and plunged the room into darkness.

Satine stood, rising from her bow as fingers gripped her abdomen as if she could protect it from an unknowing future. The lights, while dim, flickered to life, causing Satine’s eyes to sting and water but she dared not blink, encase the whole of her pregnancy flash past and the Jedi would come to take her baby away. Her breath caught once more, throat closed, she felt like she was ready to die, ready to fall until she felt a soft touch to her arm.

“Tin-Tin?!” Bo’s voice spilled with concern as she watched Satine tremble before her. Her once worried face twisted into annoyance when her Uncle’s gravelly voice grumbled behind them.

“Bloody lot of good those robe wearing brats were!”

“Uncle…” Bo grumbled.

“Only good thing that came out of that meeting was a way out; if this child is force sensitive or whatever they call it, they will take the bastard away.”

“Uncle!” Bo growled deeper.

“You showed control today Satine; tell me!? Why in all of Sanduri could you not of shown the same control when you were with that Jedi?” He crossed his arms and snorted. “Open your legs to the likes of – “

“UNCLE! LEAVE!” Bo shouted; her hand released Satine as she stormed towards their only parental figure since they were children. She glared with pure fury that would put most Mando’s to shame, she growled deeply, snarling as if she were nothing but a wild animal. The look caused her uncle to flinch before clearing his throat, righting his vest and walking from the room. Bo sighed, allowing her body to go a little limp as she dropped her head, fingers pressed against her forehead as she rubbed her temples, shaking her head and then pressing her hand to her lips. Her teeth nipped at the leather that covered her hands, breathing in the lush scent of her mother as she begged for her guidance.

“He’s right…” A cracked voice rippled against the silence, causing Bo’s head to turn. Satine hadn’t moved from her spot, yet tears had begun to stream down her never blinking eyes. She refused to rise her hands from her abdomen as if she were protecting the barely living creature within. She swallowed deeply, hearing Bo walk towards her and fingers lace through her’s.

“Tin-Tin! You kno-“

“I brought this… It is my fault…” She whispered, her eyes finally drooped, lids covered and tears cascaded down her face, her legs shook as she soon dropped to the hard marble ground, only to be caught by her sister who pulled her into a warm embrace.

“You have don’t nothing wrong Satine. We are all human; we all feel, love, hurt the same way.” Bo whispered, pulling the sobbing head from her shoulder and cupped her hands on each side of her sister’s cheeks, rubbing her thumb under her eyes and smiling softly. “You love him, loved him that moment and shared in something so sweet as pure happiness. Something I have wanted for you since our parents died and you took the throne.” Satine sniffed, blinking as she watched her sister speak. “Never allow anyone to deem you less for feeling, for loving and for bring life to this beautiful and perfect child.”

“I can’t…”

“Yes, you _can_!” She chuckled weakly. “Satine, you’re the strongest woman I know! You have fought against assassins and our uncle” Satine laughed loudly, rising her hand to rub the palm against her nose and sniffed, using the skirt of her dress to dry her eyes. “Satine; you are far stronger than I could ever be. I could never have taken up the responsibility of a planet over being with the man I love.” She rose her head, forcing their eyes to lock. “No one will think differently if you did decide to leave, to abandon all you have here… no one.” She whispered and rested her forehead against Satine’s and allowed them to sit in silence.

“Worry not Bo...” Satine whispered back, her head lowered as their foreheads parted. “I doubt he ever loved me as I love him…” Her voice trailed as she turned slightly, picking herself up and brushing the summery blue silk. Bo followed, her arms curled around her as she watched with worry, she could of told her she was being a fool, that the bratty Jedi would be lucky to love such a woman yet she knew, she knew that all that would do would cause more harm then good. Satine was trying to distant herself, try and be the leader Mandalore needed but didn’t deserve. Rising her head, the blonde woman cleared her throat, smiling weakly towards her sister and nodded slowly, she rose her petit fingers, waving them, signal to her that she would be fine alone before Bo snorted and pushed her finger top against Satine’s forehead.

“I will be outside if you need me Tin-Tin.” She grumbled as she smirked and jogged up the marble stairs. Satine’s eyes watched her, a fake smile pressed against her lips before it dropped with the closing of the door. She turned slowly; the skirt of her dress swayed like a soft breeze had drifted through the silence that now encased her. Her boots tapped softly against the floor as she made her way towards the holo projector, her fingers delicately hovered over the many dials and buttons, as her mind twisted and cooed ideas that she had to refuse. She could dial him, bring him up in beautiful sky blue, watch that handsome face twist in worry and panic, watch as she destroyed everything he had built and longed for. Her hand trembled over the button before gently pulling away, cupping them both in front of her before turning and leaving the silence.

*****Present Day – Sanduri Palace, Duchess Satine’s Chambers*****

“And I will take my place beside you and my son… where I belong.”

Satine blinked in pure shock, her balled up hands still pressed against the Jedi’s chest as she watched with widened blue eyes, glaring into his soft sights as he tilted his head, his hands rose, fingers gripped her arms as he held her. Satine shook her head, pushing from his embrace as she walked towards the ever-darkening windows, her arms curled around her midsection as she grumbled under her breath.

“No! I won’t allow it!”

“You won’t _allow_ it?” Obi-Wan snapped back, he followed behind her, grabbing her elbow and pulling her to face him, the once caring feature had twisted into annoyance, watching as the woman he loved curled into herself, hiding herself from him and with each second he saw it, it broke his heart. He sighed softly, letting his hand drop as he turned to look out to the vibrate lights of the city state. “Satine. You have to stop believing I will blame you for everything.” He whispered, slowly walking towards her as if she were a scared animal, Satine trembled slightly, her arms around her body as she glared at the lushes green and gold carpet. Warm hands gripped her wrists to pull her arms, so they hung in between them.

“I can’t let you throw away your dream…. For me” Satine whispered, her face rose, eyes glassy as tears threatened to fall. Obi-Wan smirked at her words, he shook his head as he spoke.

“But it _isn’t_ my dream… not anymore.” He moved closer, letting one of her wrists free as his hand brushed back a lock of golden hair from Satine’s face, curling it behind her ear as she leant into the touch. “I believed when I was young that being a Jedi Master was my dream. It was the only life I had. Yet after I met you, I saw a different dream, a dream I dared to ever speak to a soul or even have within my heart. A family. It was a dream that kept me sane, when I lost my Master, when I tried to raise and teach Anakin. It was that dream that guided me, your gentle voice… and loving touch.” As he spoke, his hand cupped hers, rising it to his lips and pressing an ever so soft kiss against her delicate skin. She could feel the bristle of his beard tickle against her skin as she let his words become etched into her heart. She was his light, a reason he fought and a reason to regret.

“No… I can’t let you…” She pulled his hand from between his, wanting to turn away but felt Obi-Wan’s fingers against her forehead, pulling off her circlet. The soft silver metal and blue diamond sparkled in the dimming lights as her hand rose, feeling her bare head. “Give that back Obi-Wan!”

“For once in your life Satine.” He bellowed, waving the piece of metal towards her before throwing the crown upon the couch. “Stop thinking like Duchess.”

Satine growled, stamping her feet like a spoilt child.

“You don’t think I want to hear all that!? You do not think I want nothing more then to of told you to stay, to live the rest of your life with me? Or how I wanted to follow you to Coruscant? Even my own sister pushed with each second I carried Korkie to abandon _MY_ people to be with you.”

She cried, her eyes stained red as she turned away from him, curling herself in once more as her breath hitched, trying to steady herself. “How I wanted nothing more, then to hand over your son to you the day he was born. How his hair was as red as yours and his eyes…” She rose a hand, pressing her fingers against her lips to silence herself before she fully broke. Obi-Wan pushed forward, taking her within his arms and turning her, cradling her head against his chest as he brushed her locks.

“Forgive me…” He whispered, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead, rocking her slightly as she cried into his tunic. They stood there for what seemed like hours before the silence was broken. “I should never have expected you to ask me to stay.” Satine sniffed, hearing Obi-Wan’s words as she rose her head, he looked down at her. “I should have listened to that feeling that was screaming at me to stay.” He whispered again, cupping her face once more to bring their foreheads together.

“I will leave the Order, to be with the woman I have loved for many years and there is nothing you can do about it.” He smirked at her, Satine rolled her eyes, snorting loudly as she sniffled and wiggled in his hold.

“Then I guess I will have to take this foolish man, whom I have loved for just as long.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, finally moving his head to press a softly kiss against her lips, his hands dropped to wrap around her waist, pulling her close as her arms curl around his neck, fingers tangling in his blazing red hair. It was a kiss they had shared before, while the thunder and rain cascaded around them, from the safety of rock walls, they had always shared such a kiss. It was deep, it was passion, it was love. Satine melted into the heat, recalling how her heart sang, how his hair felt between her fingers or how his hands travelled against her back. The only difference was his beard, while ticklish at first, as the kiss continued, Satine began to enjoy the roughness, the way it left little kisses against her cheek as their lips parted to meet each other’s tongues.

**It was love.**

That was all Satine could think; feeling as the world just faded around them, Mandalore, the War, the Order. All responsibilities faded as their minds and bodies twisted against each other. It was only when Satine felt his thumbs cup under her breasts did she break the kiss, letting her fingers untangle themselves from the mess she had made within his hair to brush down his cheek, letting the jagged hairs tickle her fingers as she smiled up at him. Foreheads pressed against each other as Satine’s eyes closed, their breath mixed as the warmth encased them in a buddle of pure happiness.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” She whispered, daring not to open her eyes in fear of rejection. Obi-Wan’s eyes opened to watch her, yet his forehead never left hers. “hold me… like you did all those years ago. When we had nothing but love and fear to guide us.” Eyes finally opened, watching him as his face kept like stone, trying as she might to study his reaction. He rose an eyebrow, pulling himself from her hold before turning his head from side to side, as if he were thinking. Soon he rose his hand and ordered his saber to it, only to walk towards the couch and dropped the weapon beside her circlet. Satine blinked, confused at first then a smile flushed widely against her lips, watching as Obi-Wan turned and held out his hand to her, she took it only for him to pull her into his arms and they shared another kiss.

Satine giggled against his lips as she pressed her hands against his chest, Obi-wan grumbled softly, “I love you.” But Satine could only continue her giggle before he lowered himself and looped his arm under her legs and picked her up. She yelped softly, slapping him playfully as he carried her into her room.

*******

The morning brought a far different sight that the Duchess had never seen before. A Jedi, still slightly clothed and laying within her bed. Satine recalled waking to the feeling of a warm body against hers yet it seems, in her dream state, she had forgotten it was the body of a man who had just confessed his undying love to her. She wiggled within the strong arms that seem to pull her closer within his sleep, smiling as she pressed a soft kiss against the open tunic and rose herself to watch his peaceful face.

“For a Duchess you seem to be incapable of showing any manners -- it's considered rude to stare, you know.” Obi-Wan grumbled, the words caused Satine to snort and slap him playfully against his stomach, erupting a grunt of fake pain from the Jedi before his arms pulled Satine closer to him. She squeaked, letting him pull her as he rolled them, ending up on top of her as he rested his arm by the side of her head and watched her, letting his course fingers stroke down her face.

“You stayed…” She whispered, her slender frame only covered by a silk sleep dress and her once pristine curls lay messed around her head from sleep. She smiled softly, a rush of red painted her cheeks as she too rose her hand and brushed against his face, causing him to lean into the touch.

“I will not allow myself to regret another morning that I could spend with you.” He whispered softly, lowering his head to press a kiss yet the moment their lips touched a loud bang erupted around the large room. Satine jumped slightly only to roll her eyes and wished the bedspread would swallow her up, yet she recalled Obi-Wan was departing today and the idea caused her smile to drop.

“You leave this morning… you have no time to spend with me. Anakin will be looking for you.”

Obi-Wan smirked, pressing a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth. “Anakin can wait.” He whispered as he continued to press soft kiss against her cheek, along her jaw line and against her ear. Satine chuckled softly, letting her hands rise and slither around his neck and into his hair.

The loud banging continued!

“Duchess Satine!” The guard bellowed from behind the locked door, Satine sighed, letting her hands drop as Obi-Wan rolled off her and she pulled herself to sit upon the edge of the large bed.

“YES?!” She declared, rather loudly and with full anger that she would destroy any that dared to enter.

“Duchess… erm.. The Jedi!? They have been looking for General Kenobi all morning. They wish to depart as soon as possible.”

Satine sighed, she knew her guards would of taken note that Obi-Wan had not left her quarters since last night and their tight lips would keep his location a secret but Satine couldn’t afford to cause Obi-Wan anymore trouble.

“We will depart for the docks at once. Have the platformer ready!”

“Yes, My Grace!”

She heard the clank of the heavy metal shoes before they stomped from her door and back into the hall where they belonged. She lowered her head, allowing her hand to rub against her neck before rising from the bed, turning with a perfect spin.

“We better get ready then…” She smirked as she walked, knowing all too well that Obi-Wan was watching her, she pressed the button for the refresher, turning her head to catch his sparkling blue eyes as he studied the way the silk clung to her slender frame, how the pale blue illuminated her porcelain skin and smirked. His cheeks flushed red as he cleared his throat and rose to sort his shrivelled appearance before Satine closed the door and giggled softly to herself.

*******

The bustle of the dorks was almost deafening as Obi-Wan stepped off from the platformer and walked towards the waiting ship. His arms rose to fix the armoured plate against his arm as his blue hues instantly saw the figures of Anakin and Ahsoka. They stood, both waiting with their arms crossed. Obi-Wan shook his head, not at all surprised that Ahsoka was going to take after her Master, the two were far from different. As he came into view, Anakin allowed his large, smug grin to erupt against his lips, eyebrow rose as he snorted loudly.

“So, sleep well Master?” His tone was laced with sarcasm. The boy knew all to well where his Master had been, but Obi-Wan acted as if nothing had happened, his eyebrows rose as his arms fell behind him and fingers gripped his wrist tightly.

“Very well, thank you Anakin.” He shook his head, letting a small smile slip against the corner of his lips.

“Everything okay I take it then?” Anakin asked, the smug grin lost as he looks with true concern yet before Obi-Wan could speak, another voice answered.

“Everything is perfectly fine General Skywalker.” From behind them, Satine walked in view, dressed once more in her blue and green gown and head dressed in wooden lilies. Anakin and Ahsoka bowed and smiled, watching as Korkie took his place beside her. Satine turned to smile at the lad before returning her gaze to the Jedi.

“Good to see you healing up and safe!” Ahsoka commented, her arms once more crossed against her chest. Anakin nodded as he looked to his padawan.

“Indeed, and all thanks to you Master Jedi. By returning the Prince of Mandalore, you have strengthened the bond betwixt Mandalorian and Jedi, a bond started by my father and will hope to continue for many years to come.” Satine’s head lowered in a bow, as behind her, her council followed in suit including Korkie. “I hope that whenever aid is needed, we will not hesitate to call each other.”

“Beautiful spoken Duchess.” Anakin commented, nodding his head before ushering Ahsoka to follow him, they turned and began to walk towards the ship, leaving Obi-Wan to watch then go.

Obi-Wan turned back, walking up to Satine and Korkie with a soft smile. His attention moves to the lad, rising his hand, he rested it against his shoulder and shook it slightly.

“Watch your mother.” He whispered, the boy nodded and smiled widely, moving closer to Satine who watched the Jedi with a stone like expression but pure love within her eyes. Obi-Wan turned to her, letting his hand drop from Korkie’s shoulder, only to grab her hand and rise it to his lips, pressing a single kiss against her knuckles. “I will see you soon my love…” He breathed against her skin, the words caused a small crack against the stone expression as she smiled and gasped softly. He turned, letting her hand slip from between his and they watched as Obi-Wan walked to join the others.

“He will be back…” Korkie mumbled, standing beside his mother as they watched the ship depart. Satine nodded, the council had dispersed from behind them and only the guards remained. Korkie’s head turned to her, pressing a hand against her shoulder before turning away and walking towards the waiting platformer. Satine smiled, watching the ship blast into the blue ocean above, leaving only a bellow of white smoke as a reminder of her yearning heart. A small tear slipped from the corner of her eye as she swallowed deeply.

“Do not keep me waiting…. _cyar'ika_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a translations!  
> cyar'ika - darling, beloved, sweetheart
> 
> Leave a comment and give Kudos <3  
> love you all x


	10. A journey home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Anakin make their joinery home and while Obi-Wan is reluctant at first to tell Anakin of his decision; the two finally open up, leaving the two far closer than they once were.
> 
> Upon returning, Obi-Wan is ready to meet with the Jedi Council but a youngling massager grabs the Jedi before, telling him that Master Yoda wishes to see him and Obi-Wan can only guess what about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the lateness again.  
> This is a long chapter as it is technically the end of the story - Chapter 11 is an epilogue so I hope you all enjoyed the main story :D  
> The Epilogue should be up later today or tomorrow - but give me to the end of the week in case something comes up!
> 
> I would like to thank everyone <3 you guys have been reason I wanted to finish this :D I am going to continue the series "To Re-Write the Stars" so give me a week and a bit and I will have the next story up asap <3

**_“We leave in the morning Obi-Wan. With or without you!”_ **

The words echoed from memories as the auburn-haired Jedi stood upon the bridge of the Star Destroyer, arm curled around his chest as his fingers picked and twisted against his chin. Crystal blue eyes glared out at the dark expenses of space as lights erupted from each corner, signalling their jump. It wouldn’t be long before they were back home and Obi-Wan’s mind twisted as he tried to put into words what he would say to the Council upon their return. And yet, each time he began to plan the eloquent wording, his mind would flush back to that day, that morning.

**_“With or without you!”_ **

His master’s words once more echoed against his mind, pushing current events back and plunged him into his past.

It wasn’t the first nor the last time he would leave Satine behind where he found her, he prayed to the stars every time he did that she would be safe yet his mind still lingered in the horrible notion of Hunter’s returning to finish the job they failed all those years ago. Such fear never crossed his mind when he was a mere padawan; he believed above all that the Duchess of Mandalore would be safe, would be happy and would live out the life she always wanted. So why, when he snuck from her warm embrace all those years ago, fingers brushing thought short cut hair before picking at his braid, did he feel his heart crack? Surely, she would forget about him, find a good, honest Mandalorian to marry and have many little heirs that will continue the Kyrze blood. She would live, she would breath every day and for that Obi-Wan couldn’t be happier.

**So why are you crying?**

_I’m not crying!_

He grumbled as he rubbed the back of his hand against his eyes, feeling the tears soak into his skin as he sighed loudly and trotted towards the waiting transport to flee from this dreadful goodbye. He knew Satine wanted to be awake when he left but he couldn’t handle saying goodbye to her again, not after he gave her one of his own beads as a gift, a way to remember him by.

**_“How could I ever forget you my dear Obi-Wan?”_ **

Her words echoed against his mind as he jumped onto the long metal ramp, he stopped. Heart was now lodged in his throat as he turned, wide blue eyes stared at the tattered remains of the capital of Mandalore and the woman within who slept soundly, nestled against the idea that the man she adored was resting peacefully beside her. His head lowered, fingers curled and began to dig deeply into the palm of his hand as his eyes closed, willing his mind to silence from the screaming that bellowed out single words.

**“Fool!”**

**“Coward!”**

He felt the sting of tears once more and turned away, dragging his feet up the ramp and into the cargo hold of the small ship. He stood at the doorway, waiting for the plank to rise and the large bulk doors to close, feeling the ship rise before he forced his legs to move.

“You took your time…” Mumbled Qui-Gon with a smirk, turning his head to watch his padawan walk into the cock pit. The boy just grunted, lowering himself into the other chair and refusing to look upon his master. The elder Jedi’s smirk faded into a look of concern, turning to look upon his charge before sighing softly.

They sat in silence as Qui-Gon pushed the ship forward and Obi-Wan’s eyes once more looked upon the city state, his head bellowed out as he felt a tingle against his mind. He felt her awake, her panic when she couldn’t find him and then her sorrow as she watched him fly away, hand pressed against the glass of her bedroom window. Her sadness rippled against the force bond they had created over their year together, she cried for him, the emotions only caused his own grief to grow as his lips parted to utter words to his Master.

“Will the remorse ever leave?” His voice was broken, cracked as if he had been screaming for hours, bellowing out his pain like a battle cry before war. Qui-Gon’s head turned, face twisted in a mixture of sadness but of discipline. His padawan needed him, he sighed once more and shook his head.

“It never will my dear padawan.”

Obi-Wan felt his heart sting, his eyes closed as he shook within his seat as he felt his Master soft eyes peer down at him. “Master?” His voice trembled, Qui-Gon made a soft humming noise before Obi-Wan continued. “Have you ever… felt love?”

The question caused Qui-Gon to frown for only a second before he swallowed deeply and returned his soft grin, nodding at his padawan who still refused to look at him. “Yes.”

The confession caused Obi-Wan’s eyes to open wide, turning his head to his Master in a look of pure awe and wonder, like he had just told the young boy the most delectable ways of the Jedi. “What?” He questioned, head cocked as his eyebrow rose, a look that caused Qui-Gon to chuckle loudly before nodding almost comically, turning to look at his padawan before returning his gaze to the coming stars.

“Indeed; her name was Arina. She was a former Jedi. She was beautiful, smart, and quite prideful. She was forever questioning the ways of the Jedi and looking to the Force for her answers and not to her Master.” He chuckled softly as he recalled the fiery scowl of the woman. Even Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile slightly, listening to the way his Master spoke of this woman made his heart bleed and warm from the cold break he had experienced.

“Where is she now?” Obi-Wan questioned, yet the curiosity was something Qui-Gon expected but it didn’t half cause his face to shift, from a happy chuckle to a grief-stricken widow. He swallowed deeply before he answered the young lad, his voice quiet and soft as he smiled almost weakly.

“She is gone; gone where I can not follow.”

“I'm sorry Master.”

“Don’t be Obi-Wan! I know I will see her again.” He chuckled weakly, turning his gaze back to the young boy. “Be grateful my young padawan. That the woman you love lives and she will forever look to the living force to guide you.”

That last line echoed as the memory faded, the corners burning like a photograph set alight and all that was left was Obi-Wan, now older, standing on the bridge of a Star Destroyer, fingers playing with the small hairs of his beard and his eyes closed and lost to the world. While the memory began to fade, a presence showed itself as loud stomping footsteps called upon his own charge before they stopped just beside him. He could feel the push Anakin was giving to him against their force bond, Anakin’s worry oozed from him like fresh honey and it was enough to caused Obi-Wan to roll his eyes open and let his arms drop, tucking them behind his back with a soft sigh.

“What is troubling you Anakin?”

A long loud exhale was all Obi-Wan got as a response and so they stood in silence. Their eyes glaring out at the rushing white lines that decorated their journey home.

The young jedi finally grumble under his breath as the firm line of his lips parted.

“I know I wasn’t the best padawan while I was growing up, you could have found a better or less annoying pupil then I.” His voice was soft, the words caused Obi-Wan’s eyes to lower, waiting for him to finish. “but I hoped that our time as student and teacher came with some trust and loyalty.” His face twisted, allowing some of his anger to show as he grumbled his words. Obi-Wan turned his head, face a sense of shock as he began to curse himself. How could he forget that Anakin could feel his own worry and nerves since he abandoned Satine’s side and began to think about what to inform the Council upon their return. Obi-Wan grunted under his breath and shook his head, wanting to kick himself on how he could forget such a thing.

“What happened Obi-Wan?” Anakin turned his head, eyes hooded by his darkened brow and his face a flash of pure annoyance and fury. Obi-Wan rose an eyebrow and waved the question off with a curl of his hand before turning and walking from the bridge. He could hear Anakin’s low growl and stomping footsteps that followed behind him like a wondering puppy. Anger now replaced the worry and it pushed deep against the strings of their bond. Obi-Wan didn’t know if he wished Anakin to know the plan, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust the boy, he worried how he would take it. Even though Anakin was no longer a padawan, he still came to Obi-Wan when he was in need of advice, the idea of that his master, brother and/or father figure wouldn’t be around might cause Anakin to erupt in a range of emotions like he did as a child. Alas, he didn’t expect keeping silent would cause such an outburst.

As the large doors opened to reveal Ahsoka and Fisto standing around a circular table, a large glowing blue orb within the middle that projected their trip back, Obi-Wan nodded a greeting to the two before he felt a hand grip against his wrist and pull him backwards. Wide blue eyes glared behind him, turning as his face twisted into a sense of disappointment, while he understood that being secretive was upsetting to Anakin, to act in such a childish way because he wasn’t getting what he wanted only angered Obi-Wan further.

“Anakin let go-“

“I may not be your padawan anymore, but I have every right to know what happened back on Mandalore!” Anakin bellowed, snapping like a hungry rancor. Obi-Wan blinked before his face curled into a sense of rage, his teeth gritted as he yanked his arm free from the younger Jedi’s tightening grip, rubbing his wrist as he felt the skin begin to bruise.

“You need not know anything regarding what happened between me and the Duchess unless I deem it worthy of your time. General Skywalker!” Obi-Wan snapped back, his eyes narrowed as he glared at his former student. Anakin’s own dark orbs widened and then lowered, head turned as a snarl erupted from between gritted teeth and he stormed from the room dramatically. Ahsoka watched, readying herself to follow when Fisto grabbed the young padawan by the crook of her arm and pulled her back, head shaking with a soft smile upon his lips.

“Leave him be child.” He mumbled before turning his attention to Obi-Wan who took his place at the table, hands once more behind his back and his face a mixture of anger and guilt. The green alien smirked at the fellow Jedi before speaking low. “Everything alright my friend?”

“Hmm?” Obi-Wan turned his head, as if the question had once more kicked him from his thoughts, his arms unlocked behind him, letting one curl around his chest while the other’s fingers wrapped around his chin, stroking his bread as he nodded. “Just fine Master Fisto.”

The low snort that replayed deemed the answer as false but refused to push any deeper, only nodding, letting his own arms cross before informing Ahsoka to patch them through to the Council.

*******

It wasn’t difficult to find Anakin. When he was younger, the boy was fascinated with space and Obi-Wan would always be able to find his young padawan on the observation deck when they were off on missions. He recalled the first time he found him, large dark eyes staring up at the flashing lights, his face a mixture of wonder and curiosity, it was enough to cause the young Jedi to smile. Yet as Obi-Wan stood at the large arch way that lead to the said deck, his former padawan now stood with his arms folded and face towards the light show outside, Obi-Wan saw nothing but blazing hot fury. If eyes could burn holes into the very fabric of space, Anakin would have done so. It was fearful to watch him as he slowly walked to the lad’s side. He felt him tense, feel the nervous twitch within their force bond and Obi-Wan sighed softly, deciding that silence was better, allowing Anakin to calm himself as his former Master pushed calming thoughts through their bond.

“How does the Council fair?” Finally, a grumble like voice erupted from Anakin’s gritted teeth, yet he refused to turn his sight from the passing stars. Obi-Wan shrugged, clearing his throat as he replied.

“I wouldn’t know, we only spoke to Master Windu to inform him that the mission was successful.”

Anakin snorted, shaking his head as he grunted “why didn’t you tell him that you were leaving?”

Obi-Wan turned his sights, glaring in slight shock at Anakin’s question. The jedi swallowed deeply before shaking his head. “I am not leaving now.” He whispered softly, blue eyes glaring from the floor back to the flashing lights.

The words only caused Anakin to growl under his breath, arms falling to his side and turning to glare daggers at Obi-Wan.

“Don’t treat me like a child, Obi-Wan!” He snapped.

“Then stop acting like one!” Obi-Wan turned to snap right back at him.

The two glared at each other for a few minutes, before Anakin snarled and turned his head, allowing the fringe of his hair to cover his eyes as his gloved hands gripped tightly as the leather complained bitterly. Obi-Wan sighed softly, allowing his hand to rise and scratch the back of his head before nodding.

“Forgive me Anakin; I don’t mean to act so…” He stopped, eyes closed as he nodded once more, arms crossed against his chest as he smiled weakly at his former apprentice. “Very well, I do believe you should have the right to know… my dear friend.”

The soft words rumbled causing Anakin to rise his head, returning the soft smile with his own lopsided grin. Obi-Wan waved the lad to the benches and the two sat, Obi-Wan explained to him everything that had happened, from seeing Master Qui-Gon Jinn in his meditation to his plan when he returns to Coruscant. Thankfully Anakin kept quit as Obi-Wan explained, yet the moment he finished Anakin’s face was a wash of different emotions.

“You can’t…” He whispered

“Anakin…”

“No! You don’t understand! You can’t just leave after the War! What… what will Ahsoka do? And the Council?! They will be lost without you.” His voice sounded like gravel, as if at any moment Anakin was going to either erupt in a flood of tears or destroy every piece of equipment within the Star Destroy; it caused a pang of worry that Obi-Wan might have to pull the Jedi’s saber from him if he chose the latter.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan hummed softly, tilting his head as he watched him.

“Why can’t you just stay, be with her but stay?” Anakin questioned, he began to act like a young child, like he did when he was a padawan. Obi-Wan knew the reason why he asked such a thing, he knew more about Padme and Anakin then most but he couldn’t be like Anakin, he couldn’t believe that he would be able to separate duty from the love he had for Satine. The elder Jedi lowered his gaze, sighing softly before his eyes closed.

“There is no emotion, there is peace….” He began, and already he could hear Anakin groan as he did when he had to teach him the rite of the Jedi. The memory flashed into his mind, causing a small smile to spread against his lips, but he yet continued.

“There is no ignorance, there is Knowledge. There is no passion, this is serenity. There is no chaos, there is Harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.”

Anakin snarled as he shook his head, sighing softly with his arms resting against his knees and his head in his hands. He let his hands run down his face but stopped as they cupped around his mouth.

“Is there really no other way?” He mumbled quietly, Obi-Wan smiled again, eyes opened as he looked at the young Jedi and, in that moment, he felt his heart tingle with pride. What a Jedi he had become? He pressed his hand against his shoulder and nodded.

“Anakin, the world disappeared.” He lowered his head, gaze turning to the floor, yet his hand never left the boy’s shoulder. His dark eyes turned to his former Master as he watched the life drain from his face. “When I saw Dooku holding his lightsaber to her neck. When I watched her disappear as she plummeted down into a dark chasm. Nothing mattered, not the mission, nor the Order, or even the War. The only thing I could feel, I could hear, was this screaming as the Force begged me to save her.” He whispered softly; his eyes closed as he felt the sting slightly. Anakin lowered his gaze, his mind rushing with the newfound information and yet as he did, his own mind played out the scenarios that Obi-Wan described but instead of Satine, he saw Padme. His own fury began to grow again, his hands slipped from his mouth and gripped against the leather gloves as he trembled with anger then subsided when he felt the hand on his shoulder pet him softly. His eyes turned to the soft and kind face of Obi-Wan who smiled at him.

“I hadn’t felt like that in years, not since I abandoned her the first time and I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest.” He rolled his eyes as he finished his sentence, letting his hand move from the other’s shoulder before rising to his feet. He scratched the back of his head again, feeling rather stupid to have opened so much to Anakin, yet the younger Jedi had risen with him, walking over and placed his hand upon his shoulder in return. The gesture caused Obi-Wan to turn, a little shell shocked as he stared looking up at the taller male yet Anakin did nothing but smile, his foolish, boyish smile that he always did when he either wanted something or he was being a genuine human being.

“I am happy for you Master.” He whispered, nodding slowly. “and if you need anything, you just need to ask. I will help you achieve your goals in any way possible, as you have been helping me achieve mine.”

Obi-Wan smiled widely, rising his hand as he curled it to the back of his head, forcing Anakin’s face to his level before pressing his forehead against his.

“In Mandalore, this is a sign of respect, family and love.” Obi-Wan answered the questioning look upon his former padawan’s face.

Anakin blinked before smiling wide and returned the gesture in kind.

*******

The Temple came into view, causing a rise of dread to fill the pit of Obi-Wan’s stomach. The elder Jedi swallowed deeply as he vaulted over the hover car door, eyes glaring up at the one place he called sanctuary. Yet all he felt was a sense of fear and anger, they had hidden such a large part of his life from him, the son he never knew and for what reason? Even if Satine had produced logical reasons, to hide such a thing worried Obi-Wan. For what else could the Order be hiding from him? Was it for the greater good? Or was it more then that?

Obi-Wan stood, arms crossed against his chest and his head lowered as he sighed softly, letting the cooling breeze encase him and cause the strands of auburn hair to dance against his forehead. His eyes closed, taking in the calmness that the Force was echoing from each side of him. He had to be strong, no matter that the Council said, he had made his mind up and he was going to keep to his decision.

“You okay Master?” Anakin’s voice echoed before Obi-Wan felt a hand upon his shoulder, the Jedi turned, blue eyes opened to see the smirking grin of his old padawan before returning with his own smile.

“Perfectly Anakin.” He snorted.

“You two should go and rest, I will inform the Council of your return.” Fisto spoke, waving for them to leave. Obi-Wan shook his head, walking towards the other Jedi as his arms lowered and curled behind him.

“No need Master Fisto. I must speak with the Council on some… personal developments.”

Fisto’s eyes narrowed, face twisted in a sense of confusion yet before he could utter a single word in protest a youngling ran into their little group.

“Master Kenobi!?” The boy panted, lowering himself as he wiped his brow and smiled up at the group of Jedi.

“What is it youngling?”

The child was barely of padawan age, most likely one of Yoda’s many pupils and Obi-Wan still felt a sense of pride when he watched the boy’s eyes light up with such awe when he was addressed. Obi-Wan can recall the very same of himself at that age, whenever any Master acknowledged his presence, he felt like the world was a rainbow of colour.

“Master Yoda told me to find you as soon as you landed. He wishes to see you now!” The boy’s smile faded as he looked down and began to twist his fingers together. “I mean… that is what he said…”

Anakin chuckled at the boy’s shyness and turned to look at Obi-Wan, the Jedi only smiled, lowering himself to place a hand upon the youngling’s shoulder and tilting his head to get the boy to look at him.

“What’s your name youngling?”

“Karl.”

“Well…” Obi-Wan rose, messing the boy’s light blonde hair as the child giggled happily. The sight causing Fisto to chuckle and Anakin to smile. “Lead the way Karl!”

The boy almost jumped out of his skin, happily skipping to begin jogging as Obi-Wan turned to the other two, bidding them goodbye before catching up with the young lad.

*******

Obi-Wan knew were Yoda’s quarters were but the look on the boy’s eyes when he told him to lead the way, was far to adorable and he wondered, as they walked the bustling corridors of the Temple, did Korkie ever look at Satine like that? And would he have used those big eyes to get his father to do whatever he wanted? It was a thought that lingered in his mind as he watched the youngling trot in front of him, a large smile painted against his lips as he waved his arms back and forth in such a dramatic way. The image did nothing to stop the Jedi’s own smile as he held back the urge to chuckle at the young boy.

“Here we go Master Kenobi!” The young boy stopped outside the door, Obi-Wan nodded, petting the boy’s head as he giggled and shoved his sleeve into his mouth and ran off. The Jedi sighed softly, letting his grin drop as the nerves began to churn his stomach. He swallowed, letting his tongue lick his lips before pressing the button to the side of the door and waited.

He was foolish to think that Master Yoda didn’t know what was within his heart, or what he was about to ask the Council. He was foolish to think that Master Yoda wouldn’t want to convince him to stay or at least hear his side. The door opened with a soft swish and Obi-Wan was greeted with Master Yoda who sat upon the large cushion, the small creature sat cross legged with his eyes closed, back to the door. Obi-Wan swallowed once more and walked into the room, crossing it to the opposite cushion and climbed upon it, taking a seat.

They sat in silence, Obi-Wan’s eyes studied the small twists and flicks of Yoda’s ears as his body sat as still as he could, yet every muscle in his body shook slightly. So much so, a smirk slipped against Yoda’s lips as he chuckled deeply in his throat.

“Nervous, why are you Master Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan swallowed again, his eyes glared down as he shifted in his seat. A smirk curled across his lips as he chuckled weakly and nodded.

“You know my decision I take it Master Yoda?”

The small green creature nodded, humming softly as he finally opened his eyes, turning his attention to Obi-Wan who now waited.

Obi-Wan sighed softly, rising his hand and scratching the back of his head. “I will wait until the War is over Master Yoda, then I will remove myself from the Council, give up my title as Jedi Master and return to Mandalore.” He spoke, yet his eyes refused to look up, a fear of being a disappointment began to fill his mind.

Yet all Yoda did was nod and chuckle softly, the sound caused Obi-Wan to finally look up. Yoda was smiling, a large smirk against his lips and his eyes were filled with such warmth that Obi-Wan began to question why he was so worried.

“To leave, we thought you would.” Yoda nodded. “Knowledge of the Prince’s Parentage, a surprise for Dooku to know. Reasons for him to pursued it, unknown to us.” He grumbled softly, a low hum erupted from his throat as he turned away and shook his head. “A father, Korkie will need.” His smile returned as Obi-Wan chuckled weakly.

“Perhaps…” Obi-Wan mumbled.

“As logical, Satine’s reasons were, Master Qui-Gon disliked the decision, openly rejected it.” Yoda nodded with a soft chuckle before turning his head to the large windows that looked to the Sente building. Obi-Wan’s gaze lowered, he swallowed deeply and nodded at the Master’s words.

“Happy, I am for him to have agreed.” Yoda nodded and chuckled softly, turning back. He rose a single finger and grumbled softly.

“Patience before speaking to the Council, all I ask. War is devastating and can be long. Perfect time, not yet but soon.” He nodded as he hummed softly.

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the window, the reason was sound and gave Obi-Wan enough time to back away from the smaller responsibilities. His hand rose, curling around his chin and stroked his beard, a small smirk pressed against his lips as he nodded.

“Patience then Master Yoda. But know this, that no matter what happens, when the War has ended, I will leave the Jedi Order.”

Yoda smiled and nodded, turning his head towards the window, and hummed to himself.

“Good or bad, change can be. This change, I see good. Hmm, yes good!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the kudos and comments! you have no idea how much it has helped me :D


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of his failed mission; Dooku must answer to his Master.   
> A terrible plot begins to show -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this has taken; I have had a horrible few months BUT I am now back; the next series will open next week with chapter 1 :D   
> I hope you all enjoyed this; the kudos and comments and all the support has been amazing <3 I love you all and thank you so much for continuing your support :D   
> makes me want to continue! 
> 
> well I hope you all enjoy the final ending to The Mandalore Prince and are looking forward to next weeks episode :D

A large flash of light erupted from within the darkness of space, welcoming the shimmering gold sails as they uncurled from their slumber and pulled the ship towards the grey planet, like a solar flare within the pitch black. The Solar Sailer shone against the clouded planet, lowering itself with grace and pose as a tall figure stood within the glass dome and walked towards the back before the sail had even returned within.

As the yacht finally landed upon the hard metal platform of Serenno, the ship did very little to disrupt the trees that circled the landing area, the sail curled willingly back into the bowls of the ship, the grass and flowers that encased the lush ancestral lands of Dooku’s home planet shimmered and almost moaned as the sails departed a soft glit of pure light to feed upon.

The ramp lowered, Dooku walked with large strides, cape bellowing in the planet’s soft breeze as he made his way down the path towards his large home. Beside him, stood rows of droids, all armed and standing to attention as he passed.

Count Dooku lavished in the finer things in life; if one was to look upon his large home, the marble statues and the regal setting, they wouldn’t of deemed him as a ‘retired’ Jedi, once a monk to the lesser and draped in beggars cloth. Oh, how Dooku didn’t miss the confines of the Temple, the loss of privacy and wealth. As the Count entered through the large stone doors, adorned with golden symbols and painted doves, he was welcomed to the sight of his servants, most droids donning a single piece of metal wear that expressed their title. Fingers rose to pull at the tire around his neck, allowing his cloak to drop from his shoulders only for it to be caught by a droid with a simple bowtie around it’s thin neck, it bowed, taking off with speed upon his wheeled feet to place the garment upon a sturdy hook. Another, dressed in a metal framed skirt that shimmered in the evening sun, walked towards him with datapad in hand, handing the slim tablet, lowering its piecing white eyes as Dooku nodded and continued to walk, eyes now glaring at the recess of information that scrolled down the page.

It seemed during his mission; truly little had happened to the Separatist front. The War still raged between droid and clone, many on the ground skirmishes had either failed, bore fruit or stood at a dead lock. Rising his thin fingers, he tapped at the pad’s screen, ordering various commands to the armies control systems, asking for either a run down of the battle or a chance percentage of success. He grunted with slight annoyance before lowering the pad and entering his study, waving his hand to open the marble encased door and walking down the large stone steps that surrounded his simple room. Hand waved behind him, ordering the door to seal shut before pulling the chair out with his mind, taking his seat against the long curved table that shone with many different colours as it buzzed to life, affirming his presence.

A low clanking erupted from his large room, the noise was something he had become akin to, a lanky droid limped awkwardly down the many steps, silver tray in hand, its long neck and hunched back was that of a deformed husk. The clanking and griding of its gears showed its age, along with the old, dated face plate with a light up eyes and long rectangular mouth that looked as if the droid had wondered out of a sci-fi novel. The poor creature stopped at the side of the desk, humming softly as it bowered down to show what it held upon the tray. A single cup china, decorated with blue tints and sitting on a matching saucer, the smell of herbal tea caused Dooku’s nose to twitch before he turned his head, pulling his eyes from the pad and looking upon the misshapen creature.

“Ahh, Oscar, my old friend! Tea for me?” Dooku let a soft smile slip against his beard lips, the droid nodded almost like a happy dog and hummed once more, the mouthpiece flashed as if trying to communicate but nothing but gurling erupted. Dooku’s face fell, letting his smile turn to a worried frown as he rose his hand to take the cup from the tremble tray.

“Has your voice box gone again Oscar? Oh dear.” He exclaimed, as the droid lowered its head in dismay. “While I find the silence delightful, it will be disturbing to spend my nights talking to myself.” He chuckled low as he pressed the cup to his lips, sipping the herbal concoction with a pleasant smile. The droid grunted before turning off, shaking as he limped away, the sound of gears cracking and grinding slowly echoed against the large stone walls as beaded red eyes watched the aging metal bot exist slowly.

Don’t ask Dooku why he kept such an age old piece of junk, it had been his handy-unit since he was a Jedi Master, it was the only thing he kept, much like that horrible R2 unit that Anakin had become fond of, Dooku wouldn’t dream of abandoning Oscar to the scrap heap when he left the Temple and the droid, while being of a generation long forgotten, was as loyal or even more so then most people. Oscar would never allow any of his Master’s secrets to fall from its non-existent lips.

Dooku sighed into his cup, turning his eyes back to the green screen of his pad, every so often taking a cautious sip of the blazing brew. It was while his attention was drawn to the events of a single battle, his desk erupted with a soft dialling sound. The beats continued, at first Dooku ignored the sound until his gaze turned unbothered towards the origin of the call.

It was his Master.

Clearing his throat, Dooku pushed out his chair and place the cup away from view. He pressed the button upon his desk and lowered himself to the ground in a servant’s bow as the distorted image of bright blue erupted above him.

Long hood cloak distorted the image further as the holo righted itself, shimmering as the figure smirked.

“My dear apprentice…” His voice croaked like a toad, causing a shiver of spit and anger to tremble down Dooku’s spin. “Our plans are exceeding perfectly, our goal is within our grasp.” The voice rippled the very holo as he chuckled deeply. “You have done well my apprentice.”

“Thank you my Master.” Dooku spoke, keeping his head low, within that minute, a heavy pressure tumbled down on him. He yelled out low, his body falling to the ground with his hands out front, trying to hold his upper body and face from crashing into the stone flooring.

“Tell me, my dear apprentice, what was the meaning of taking the Mandalorian boy? Why one of my very dreadnaughts had been destroyed by your own hand no doubt.” His Master’s voice rumbled like a growl from a hungry predator as it played with its helpless pray. Dooku grunted deeply, struggling under his Master’s will, his head turned as he felt the force lessen around him, as if his Master deemed him unable to answer due to the crushing force of his power.

“The boy, he is the son of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Satine Kyrze.” Dooku grumbled low, allowing his one leg to slid under his stomach, pressing his knee against the tilled floor sending a spike of pain through his body. A low growl erupted from the holo, the image’s head cocked almost interested in the words spoken. “Unlike his father, the boy shows only a slight sensitivity to the force.” The comment was received with a load snarl, followed by the pressure against Dooku’s back to increase, causing the elder male to lay against his curled leg. Dooku yelped in pain as his leg twisted, one hand slipping, his shoulder crashing to the ground.

“You better have a reason for your actions apprentice!” His Master spat.

“The woman!” Dooku grunted between his teeth, his head turned slightly as he glared up at his Master. “The Duchess, Kenobi coverts her!”

With that, Dooku was released. Coughing slightly, rising to his battered knees as his hand pressed against his damaged shoulder while the room echoed with the deep chuckling from the holo. His Master’s image rippled as his body trembled with each low giggle that escaped his chapped lips.

“How delightful..” The holo mused, fingers rose from within his sleeves, stroking his chin as he hummed softly. “The young Jedi Master, loving such a simple creature as a Mandalorian pacifist? I should of anticipated this.” He frowned, growling softly as he shook his head. “We must use this to our advantage.”

“Indeed My Master; but it will not work.” Dooku shivered below him, eyes narrowed under darkened hood before a long grin spread against winkled features.

“It wasn’t the boy you wanted? You were trying to convince the Jedi of a ‘happily ever after’ with the woman he loves?”

“Kenobi could be a valuable pawn for our game my Master; if we could only turn him to the dark side.” Dooku huffed as he swallowed deeply, realising that if his Master disagreed with such a statement, the punishment would be death.

His Master chuckled low, deeply, letting his fingers dropped and hands press together in front of him. “Kenobi was always a man of two sides, one of light and one of dark. As a boy, he was always troubled, no Master would take him and he was left to isolation until Master Qui-Gon Jinn agreed to train him.” The words rumbled within Dooku as his head lowered, once more bowing before his Master. “Teaching him in the ways of the Grey without the boy or Master Yoda knowing.” The Master chuckled deeply, giggling as he continued his musing. “And since then, Kenobi has shown promise of being one of the strongest Jedi I have seen, killing my own apprentice when he was but a padawan. A feet even Anakin has not accomplished.” He grumbled deep into his throat, turning his attention to his bowing servant.

“I believed;” Dooku started, swallowing deeply. “that if I gave Kenobi the chance to be with the woman he loved and the son he never knew, then he might follow us.” The image above him hummed in approval causing Dooku to swallow once more, harder this time as he tried to figure out how to tell his Master that this didn’t work.

“and?” His Master questioned.

Dooku rose his head, a single strand of hair fell down against his forehead as he trembled slightly, already feeling the chain around his neck tighten. If what he says next is distasteful to his Master, he would find his life cut short. “It didn’t work, for her breathing and living was the only reason.”

“Reason for what?”

“Reason to stay in the light.” Dooku answered, almost snapping it. “She is his path to the light.”

The Master chuckled softly yet soon the sound once more filled the silent room, cackling like aa witch, throwing his head back but his hood never moved. He stopped, lowering his gaze to his apprentice as he smirked at him. “and you tried to kill the woman?” He questioned again. Dooku nodded, turning his head to the side.

This inspired the Master, letting his hand rise once more to stroke his chin as he hummed in thought. “If the pacifist cud was gone, Mandalore would be at our mercy and Kenobi at our beck and call. He who could deal with the Jedi from within and hand me Anakin on a silver platter.” He chuckled softly to himself before turned his attention back to Dooku, a long snort, a disgusted noise erupted from between his lips as his hand dropped to his side, hidden within his long robes. “My apprentice, you did not only fail in keeping a simple child hidden but to also kill a pathetic woman refusing violence.”

Dooku’s head lowered further, keeping his gaze to the ground. “No matter…” The Master grumbled under his breath.

“What is our next move My Master?” Dooku kept his voice calm, hoping that his Master doesn’t see the fear that trembled with each breath. The holo image chuckled, shaking his head.

“You need not worry about Kenobi or Mandalore; your failure will not be needed within my goal. No; I have a better pawn at my disposal; an old ‘friend’ who would _enjoy_ a little reunion with the Jedi Master.” He nodded with a crooked smile, he lowered his head slightly. “I will call upon you when it is time.” And with that; Dooku was left within a silent room; the holo disappeared, the setting sun once more flooded the room with dying light as Dooku let his eyes close, a sigh slipped from his lips, feeling the same ache within his chest and stomach that twisted and shook with fear and guilt.

“Forgive me Qui-Gon… my dear friend.” He whispered, rising to his feet, shaking his head before returning to his tea and datapad.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is fan fic is meant to be set out like an episode of The Clone Wars, each chapter is a different scene within the one episode! if this works well I will do more :)
> 
> This is outside an AU I have been thinking regarding Satine and Obi-Wan! well an AU that many people have written but I wanted to put my own twist <3
> 
> Hope everyone likes it! I am hoping to update every week <3 on a monday xx


End file.
